


Fate/Grand Order Anomaly I-Scotland, Magic of a Bygone Era

by Lothlorien23 (orphan_account)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Manipulation, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Other, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lothlorien23
Summary: Fate/Grand Order Anomaly I-Scotland, Magic of a Bygone EraWizarding War of Black and White.Anomaly Depth-EXImmediate action required, sending out main unit-Ritsuka Fujimaru.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

What the bloody…" Moriarty sighed as he looked at the laptop he had before him, eyes flicking from it to Chaldeas before him. "Fuck…"

Around him the staff merely shook their heads at the Napoleon of Crime, sure he was overreacting per usual and went back to their own assignments.

'Oi," James, one of the few surviving original techs from Chaldea's baby stages, said as he came forward. "What's got you all twisted up."

"Something a bit strange," he commented.

"Strange," James scoffed, Moriarty smirking as he thought about it.

Chaldea, while having barely survived the Lostblet incident, was used to strange.

Sure the UN and Mages Association had wanted to take things over and have things handed over back to them, Gordolf and Romani's word, along with Marisbary's biggest benefactor who wished to remain anonymous, had given Ritsuka the organization on the condition that he remain in constant contact with them.

Better deal than they could have expected, considering they where allowed continuous use of the FATE system. Along with S.H.E.B.A lens, PaperMoon and C.H.A.L.D.E.A.S.

Even if the _**FATE**_ system had...some interesting side effects when it was first used again to resummon the original army of Chaldea.

Namely the Beasts and Alter Egos.

Sure, it was not the most surprising thing for them to be summoned but...damn; it was still heart attack inducing.

Goetia or **Beast I** had forced himself in by forcefully activating a summoning when Ritsuka had been sleeping. Scared the staff shitless before he silenced them into submission, before he did what he needed to. The man or Beast merely stayed outside Ritsuka's door until he had awoken before swearing fealty and begging for forgiveness. Not that he needed to, considering his master, but he still did and was readily accepted by his master.

He trailed after him more often than not, a lost puppy in Chaldea despite others seeing his worth. He clung almost like a child scared to leave his mother's skirts and resided in Ritsuka's shadow more often than not.

Along with another man who was Ritsuka' closest confidant.

 **Beast II** or Tiamat had butted in on what they considered to be a regular lancer summon, until you know they found out it was Kingu. The mother has remembered Ritsuka' desperate plea for her not to hate humanity and decided as his tears fell on her face that he was her youngest and most beloved child.

No one was mad...not even Kingu.

Kingu...eh, what a Tsun-Tsun he was. Ritsuka was his little brother through and through and if he tried anything stupid he threatened to bundle him up in bubble wrap and send him to a padded cell. Not that he actually cared.

Truely a tsundere.

 **Beasts 3 R/L** were still hidden within the servants' bodies, coming out only when they were truly needed in the moment through a Noble Phantasm. They were intense in their devotions as Ritsuka only wanted their strength to fight and their friendship.

So they gave him that and more.

Then more Alter Egos….

Ashiya Douman, Grigori Rasputin and Koyanskaya.

Douman and Mephistopheles no doubt got along, only being tamed by the slightest bit by master. They held him in the highest regard, slaughtering so many for offering respect to him. Don't get any of the staff wrong, Douman was a very Valuable asset...but he couldn't be out of sight of Ritsuka. He was one of the few who Ritsuka spoke to regarding personal matters and to this day he had not betrayed the usually shy man.

Grigori...eh. He was a bit of a problem as he and his host, Keirei Kotomine, merged a bit too well with one another. He was great for relations with the Holy Church who agreed to help train Chaldea's army and help during the more...religious outings. Ritsuka and him had an agreement, but what the details of that were...well they still remained unknown.

Koyanskaya just popped right back into her cherry, sadistic self and appointed herself the main secretary to Ritsuka and the Rep to the UN while Grigori was the Rep to the Holy church. Ritsuka himself dedicated himself to being the Rep for the Mages Association.

Things sure had gotten more crazy in Chaldea for sure.

"Nothing," Moriarty admitted. "But I will admit this is something new…"

That had the old staff tensing.

'Should we call up the other branches?" One called, looking a bit tired.

"Maybe," he commented to them all, looking up to see Chaldeas and the various bright spots that littered it. His eyes soon began to drift from one spot to another, noting the Chaldean Outposts they had created within the last few years.

Chaldea had been told, on conditions by the UN and MA that they needed to branch out into a few different locations not only for safety, but ease of response. They were told they had to place eight outposts around the world for security and what not; not that chaldea minded. It was nice to have the place a bit more open, but there was a bitch to get some of them to agree to leave Master alone. And of course, the master responded in his usual way.

There was the American Outpost that was directed by Samuel G. Quahog, a man with strong convictions and a daughter studying within the Clocktower. He was a secretive man, but he held many great qualities, even if some of his staff were a bit strange. He always was rambling about one thing or another, but all in all a great guy.

The Latin American Outpost was directed by Alfonso Cuarón, an older man with years of experience with the strange and untamed. Perfect for their outpost within the untamed Amazon Rainforest, he ran another organization that helped them with the identification of plants and more magically inclined creatures. Ritsuka could still not understand why Merlin had groaned when he said he was the director of Castelobruxo.

The Indian Outpost was actually located within the Arabian Sea for ease to both Indian and Africa, and was headed by a woman named Sirikit Patal. A fun loving woman with an eye for food and leyline fractures due to her mystic eyes.

She was a good asset. She had a friend who was great with astronomy who did not speak to the Clock Tower from a small independent organiztion called Uagadou. Again, Merlin groaned.

There was of course Seraphix Oil rig, but that didn't count as one of their new Outposts. They were changed from their...shadier practices to observing the mana levels in the oceans. It was run by Hideyasu Ajima and his vice director, the real Mable Macintosh.

There was the Chinese Outpost run by Hinako Akuta or Consort Yu. It had a majority of the Chinese servants there as well. Might as well have them in their homeland to work there as well. Yu was one of the few who was regularly at Chaldea due to her status as a Servant to Ritsuka.

The Japanese outpost was run by Himiko, the woman taking it with stride as she commanded the famed Shinsengumi and warlords by her side. They had the extra job of monitoring Fuyuki and any activity with the grail remnants there that were too unstable to retrieve.

Merlin also told them to keep an eye on Iwia Jima for whatever reason.

Ritsuka made it a point to block off his memory of his home so they would not contact his family.

They could never live together after what he went through.

The Russia outpost was run by Kadoc Zemlupus and his vice director Grigori Rasputin. Kadoc, after all was said and done, had refused a plea deal. He accepted his fate and understood that his punishment would mean death, but Ritsuka had other ideas and had him serve probation under him for the next 20 or so years.

And no. He did not cry.

But he was short tempered and was pissed off by whatever bounded field surrounded a ring of mountains to the east. His personal project was to dismantle them and find what it was hiding.

The European Outpost, located in the french countryside, was run by a Scandinavia Peperoncino or Arou Myourenji. He had taken the plea deal and was reduced in probation from Kadoc's 20 to 15. Not like it meant anything, they would still be serving Chaldea until their deaths. He too had a personal project similar to Kadoc's due to a bounded field to the west of him.

They had a little...secret outpost that the UN and MA don't know about, but that's not too much of a serious thing.

For whatever reason the Mages Association demanded that he have a British Outpost and they take extra precaution when it comes to cloaking it. Merlin seemed to know what it was about and kept his damned mouth shut. But the Master didn't question them and went along with it.

"Perhaps...I need to consult Merlin about this."

"Oh, I know," that voice had the new staff stiffening as they were still not used to servants. But the old staff, consisting of a measly 15 surviving members, groaned and flipped off the mage.

"Ahaha! Why can't you all be like the newbies!"

"Because you're an ass," was the general response, the others looking shocked they would say such a thing to MERLIN!

"It gladdens me to see that none of you will ever change," he said with the upost sincerity and they knew he meant it.

Chaldea...it did things to a person. Things that a person should never have to go through.

"I think we should contact the Clocktower," Merlin began as he moved to look at the monitor. "I have a feeling that this is not going to be an easy thing to fix or even repair. Especially if it involves...them…"

Moriarty decided it would be best if he did not answer.

* * *

CLOCKTOWER-LONDON, ENGLAND

 ** _"WHAT,"_ **Lorelei Barthomeloi screeched as Chaldea's latest missive reached her desk. " ** _THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"_**

"Oh but it is," a familiar voice spoke and the Queen of the clock tower felt her soul leave her body.

"What do you want," she demanded as Zelretch hummed, walking back and forth between shelves, eyeing the items in interest. "Damn it...Zelretch?!"

"Trust me this is not something that I expected," he turned serious and Lorelei listened, because should he ever have this tone of voice…

It meant serious trouble.

"It seems that with all this Lostbelt and Singularity nonsense that an unstable grail has reawakened..namely one that was reworked into a little thing called the Goblet of Fire?"

"Oh no," she bemoaned.

They had extensive records of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and it's less than stellar system.

"It seems as if the mana is reacting with the large mass of Magical Cores that is around it. It's reacting badly," he coughed and Lorelei knew she would need a drink.

It was no secret that the British Ministry of Magic was the most behind out of any in the world, still too stuck in their old days of glory and riches. Various members of the Chaldea Outposts have spoken of communications with the other Ministries and their various dealings-without Rituska's knowledge. The Wizarding would not be kind to someone who is more human than anything else, due to his shit magical circuits, but someone who 'controlled the mighty Merlin and consorted with dark wizard's'.

What utter bullshit.

So no, the Mages Association did **_NOT_** like dealing with the British Wizarding world, not in the slightest. MACUSA? Any day of the week, they were a good bunch with a nice head on their shoulders? Japan? Fuck it, they where basically apart of the Mages Association along with Africa and India. Latin America? They were good too, a bit wild but what's the fun in tame allies?

Russia and Europe? Getting better.

Britain? Fuck that.

"And what does that entail?" She wearily demand, already hating the vampires grimace.

"How does a Quad-Wizard Tournament sound with our favorite savior of humanity?"

Lorelei moved to grab her bottle of vodka, drinking straight from it.

Zelretch neither stopped her or commented.

* * *

CHALDEA HOLOGRAPHIC MEETING ROOM-CHALDEA, ANTARCTICA

"Huh!" Kadoc yelled as he jumped up from his seat, Grigori closing his eyes in an attempt for calm as the boy continued to yell beside him. " ** _THE FUCK YOU MEAN HE HAS TO GO!"_**

"I haven't the slightest doubt that the Grail, despite being highly unstable as it is, chose our master and mutual leader due to him...being himself," Merlin coughed, the others shrugging. "Speaking of..where is our Director and Vice Director of the British outpost?"

"Had some family trouble," Sirikit hummed. "And some trouble with the family business...you know." She coughed, eyeing the others with warning.

"I see," Merlin hummed. "Well I assume things will all come to a head very, very soon."

"Wonderful," Scandinavia, or Pepe, smiled despite as he slumped against his chair. "Just wonderful."

"Our mutual Leader can never seem to have a break huh," Maple chuckled nervously as her director shook his head in disappointment.

That poor kid never got a break.

"I guess not," he sighed. "How has he reacted to the news?"

"Our master is not yet back from his meetings in the mortal world," Merlin brushed off. "He is still in London at the moment speaking to her majesty on the threat of the current president...Mr Clinton?"

"Whatever," the other directors sighed.

It was a well known fact that no Major world leader would ever actually go against Chaldea...but America was America after all.

"Sir! Emergency transmission from the Shadow Border and from space," a tech yelled out as the last two seats filled out.

"Ah! Nemo! Voyager! How fares your studies?"

Voyager was silent as always whenever Merlin spoke to him, he never liked the Mage for whatever reason. It had to be due to some things he had done to their master when things had certainly gotten dicey during the last stages of their journey...but that was a story for another time.

"Something seems to be disrupting the numbers within the Imaginary sea," Nemo commented as he looked up from his paperwork. "And I can sense something is amiss in the mortal world."

"Indeed," Merlin nodded, for once he was not cracking jokes like he usually did when he stepped in for thier master. "And it involves the very...illusive Wizarding world. Ah...one part of it."

"Hmmm," Nemo sighed, leaning back as Voyager twitched. "I'll resurface from the Imaginary Space," he nodded. "I think it would be best if all hands here on deck at the moment."

"I'll speak to the other foreigners to get them back," Voyager nodded. "I do not think the outer and greater ones within us, would want the Master to be unprotected at a time like this."

"Van Gogh will be the first back," Nemo explained. "She is going a bit on the fritz."

"Ah," they all nodded. No need to explain.

What happened during that incident was enough for them to understand.

"We need to take every precaution-"

'He won't like that-"

The others began to argue about the utilization of the Chaldean Army, the Holy Church and the Executioners of the Association to protect the valuable master of Chaldea. It soon became a screaming match about what Ritsuka could want with my putting in their two cents in.

"We'll be the ones picking up master-" Nemo was cut off by a cough and Koyanskaya took the spotlight.

"Currently master has the Knights of the Round with him at the moment," she explained. "Along with some church officials and a gaggle of our own personal army," she explained, the Rider nodding before backing off.

He was safe.

For how long though…

"Then i'll be the one to get him to the school," Nemo nodded before Merlin spoke.

"Well I will get in contact with him soon. I do not think it safe for him to come back and then head back out again. Since the choosing of the champions is within a fortnight."

'Are you freaking serious-ACK," Kadoc grunted as his stomach was jabbed by a stone faced Grigori.

"Please, you're giving me a headache," he sighed.

'You didn't have to do that," he hissed, the other raising a brow before Merlin cut off the transmissions and sighed.

Never would he have thought he would be going back to the wizarding world...he never wanted to even think of the place again after they tried to get him to abandon Artoria for being a human...well what they thought was a human.

"You're not excited I see," a voice said and he didn't need to turn around to know it was the other version of his king.

"Arthur," he sighed, not even moving as he felt himself age.

"I take it the British Wizarding world is the same as my world's?"

"Mayhaps," he smirked, before deflating once more and looking up. "Master will need to be protected at all costs and we need to be careful as well...Mages and Wizards have never gotten along," he grunted, ignoring the sigh that the other king did as well. "It is only by the grace of our master that MACUSA likes us and that the others were basically a part of the Association by that point."

'I know," He nodded. "Mages, in all their pursuit of the Root and cruelty, are unlike wizards who do not wish to advance."

"Indeed, indeed," Merlin nodded, eyes closed as he contemplated how they would go about this.

"Best to get masters input now," Arthur spoke. "I hate how my name and face are so plastered amongst the wizarding world…"

"Ahahah! And how do you think I feel, my king from another star," Merlin asked, a smile pulled taunt as he clenched his staff tight.

"Be careful," Arthur warned, smirking as the other huffed. "Master would not like it if you ended up hurting someone."

"Oh...I won't," He assured him. "Not yet at least."

"Well, as long as you wait," he shrugged. "I am sure the Master is waiting for your transmission."

'Right, right." He huffed, turning to the machine. "Now…"

* * *

ROSEWOOD LONDON HOTEL, HOLBORN LONDON

"There is no need Gawain," their master's smooth voice spoke as the Knight of the Sun began to comb his hair. "I don't need you to do this every morning," he chuckled, bringing the cup of coffee that Galahad, yes him, has given him that morning.

"I would like too if you do not mind master," he commented, moving to grab the gel he had gotten into using.

"I do not," he assured the man. "I am merely wondering why you insist on doing this? Especially you Bedivere," he turned to the silver haired male who yelped and turned away from the stove to turn to his master. "I have no need for you to make me breakfast every morning."

"I...I like too," he blushed, fisting the pink apron he wore as the melodic tune of the harp went through the air.

"Ahaha, your caring side is always present, Bedivere," Tristan hummed.

"Sir Tristan," he blushed so deeply that they all burst out laughing.

"Excuse me," Agravain coughed, silencing them as he held out a table to his master. "Merlin has a missive for you."

"Hmm," Rituska took the tablet, fingers flying with a quickness only known to directors. "Hmm? A Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

At that, hell broke loose.

Tristan pulled his string so tight it snapped and hit him in the face, sending him flying back into Mordred who growled before being toppled by the straight laced Tristan. Bedivere yelped as in his reaction his hand which gripped a handle of a pan jerked up, sending scrambled eggs flying through the air toward a stock still Agravian who didn't even move when they hit. Galahad turned stone face as he gripped his chess piece tightly as his father's face turned a nice shade of puce, pursing his lips as he leaned back from their game.

Artoria merely felt her eye twitch.

The church officials merely held in their laughter as they beheld the mighty knights of the round table and their reactions.

"A...sore subject," he coughed, the others nodding before they went to make themselves decent.

"Forgive for us for our reactions master," Agravain coughed, having washed the egg off of him after Bedivere began grovelling in fear and embarrassment.

"No, no," he assured them with his ever present smile. "I won't pretend and not acknowledge your past with wizards or mages," he chuckled, all of them sharing a look.

"Master...Wizards and Mages are fundamentally different...like two different species."

"Oh," his voice was small, but they all knew he was connecting the dots now. "I see….call the directors please."

Even the church officials shivered at his tone.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

CHALDEA HOLOGRAPHIC MEETING ROOM-CHALDEA, ANTARCTICA

"Hello!'

Grigori swallowed deeply as Kadoc tensed beside him, eyes looking to Pepe's who seemed intent on looking anywhere but at Ritsuka.

"It seems that a new discovery has just come to my attention...or should I say new for me…," He giggled, which sent the others not used to his tones, shitting themselves in pure, unadulterated fear. "Would anyone like to explain?"

His eyes soon began to rake over each and every one of his directors and vice directors; each of them looking sheepish and unwilling to speak to him about what he had discovered recently.

"Anyone?"

Silence reigned over the holographic meeting that was happening, each of them looking down at their laps as his eyes flicked over to theirs.

They were cowards in the face of the one who gave everything for them...and for themselves.

"Oh...Um…." Mable, the girl having been afraid of him after she learned of the S.E.A.R.P.H incident and what Kiara had done in her body.

"Ah, Mable," Ritsuka smiled, cocking his head to the side as she swallowed and turned to him. "I see you've been doing well in Seraphix. Amazing!"

'Th...thank you President," she whimpered, shaking in her boots as the ever smiling and happy President in Chaldea, not director no-they presides over the outposts-regarded her with a thin lipped smile.

"Now...the Wizarding world?"

"Ah.."

It was quite the long meeting.

* * *

HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND

"Now! It is time to announce the champions for the tri-wizard tournament," Dumbledore boomed and the whole school, plus their gaggle of guests began roaring in happiness. "Of course due to the nature of this tournament Minister Cornelius Fudge and Undersecretary Dolores Umbrigde are here to oversee. And the Head of the Board of Governors, Mr. Lucius Malfoy is here as well!"

The three merely inclined their heads, well the Minister and Undersec did. Malfoy merely looked bored as he whispered to his wife who was with him and Severus.

"Now…"

Dumbledore turned to the goblet which began to sputter.

Everyone watched in anticipation as it sputtered again, it seemed to be delivering all the chosen at once.

But to their shock...5 pieces of paper came out.

"Dumbledore?" Igor asked.

"Victor Krum is the Champion for Durmstrang," he boomed, the others cheering as he got up, allowing pats on the back and going forward to his headmaster's proud embrace.

"Fleur Delacour is the Champion for Durmstrang!'

The girl blushed as she kissed her sister before striding up to her headmistress who gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"Cedric Diggory is the Champion for Hogwarts," Albus boomed out, smiling at the happy cheers his students gave as the Hufflepuff came forward with a bright smile. "Now...he turned to the other two and the whole room sombred once more.

"Harry Potter…"

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore boomed and Hermione pushed him up to go forward, the boy doing so slowly as he looked to the already three champions. "Go beside Cedric."

Harry nodded before walking to the Hufflepuff who gave him a reassuring look.

"Dumbledore...the last one," Fudge asked.

"Ritsuka Fujimaru?"

Suddenly the doors slammed open and two people stood in the light, shourding them in darkness.

"Wh...who are you," Umbridge called, the two regarding her cooly before turning to Dumbledore.

"Our master will be here tomorrow, you can brief him when he comes...but he will not come alone."

They...were surprisingly young.

"My boy-"

'Don't," he raised a hand up. 'Don't start. Ritsuka Fujimaru will appear tomorrow, and he will...Well. You know," he shrugged. "Foreigner. Let's head out, we need to make it to Master tonight so we can get back in time."

"Hmm," the other nodded. Turning to head out before he stopped.

"This castle...it's mad," he murmured only loud enough for his companion to hear. "It's mad at him," he flicked his eyes to Dumbledore. "For his treatment of...them," he eyed the Slytherins who looked conflicted.

"I see," the other breathed. "We will be back in the morning," he huffed, turning to leave with his partner. The door slammed shut before anyone could say a word.


	2. This World, Wizarding World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO! I read FF.Net's Pheles65 Rewrite Fate/Grand Order: New Order, and holy shit was I inspired! I felt invigorated again to start something new! Sadly that means that My Strange Family is being abandoned as I have suffered burnout from it. I have gotten permission from Pheles65 to utilize some of their ideas as well. Do comment and enjoy!

"So...wizards," Ritsuka hummed as he was led through the streets of London. "I would have never guessed."

"The wizarding world in other parts of the world have seamlessly integrated with the Mages Association," A church offical, Louis Peral, began as he inclined his head to others. "They are still wary of the church but they haven't caused any problems."

"Why after centuries did they decide to join up anyways," Ritsuka asked as the man led him down an alley.

'It began during the turn of the century and into the roaring twenties after WWI," he coughed. "There was a threat that could not be ignored by us, but before we could intervene they contacted us."

"Really?'

"He was a threat to the whole world, not just the wizarding world," he shrugged.

"What of the one you told me of? Voldemort?"

'He's not even worth mentioning," he scoffed. "But matter of fact is that Europe was the most resistant to us and the British Isles? Well we never even tried, because from what we heard from MACUSA or the American Wizarding World, they were stuck in the dark ages."

"I see," Ritsuka breathed. "But still...why have they not attempted to contact us after we helped defeat the other?"

"I doubt they even remember we are a thing," he shook his head, turning to head into a pub that Ritsuka rose a brow at. "Like I said, they don't like things out of their circle and they are stuck in the dark ages."

"That's...that's really sad actually," the boy murmured as they walked past the still sleepy patrons who were eating...meat and potatoes. "Oh my…"

"Yeah," he coughed, hiding his collar before he went out the back to a stone wall.

"I still can't believe this," Ritsuka murmured.

"You didn't need to worry about it. You've done enough for the world as a whole," Louis hissed, tapping some stones.

"I...I need to -"

"You don't need to do anything," the other assured him. "You've done more than your fair share."

"I still can't believe that they lied to me," he murmured.

"They wanted you to stay away from all of this," he turned to the boy as the stones began to move. "They wanted their mistakes to not affect you."

'But still...I thought that they trusted me," he looked so downtrodden at the thought.

"They do...they don't trust these people," he hissed as the wall fully opened and they were greeted to the sight of many witches and wizards.

"Hmm," the master of Chaldea hummed, walking forward.

"Gringotts," Louis whispered, motioning to a marble structure.

"Hmm," he nodded, striding forward.

The people parted like the red sea as Ritsuka walked with the singleminded determination to get to the wizarding bank, each of them in awe of him. From his inky black hair, shining crystal blue eyes and imposing figure. His boots, made of high quality wyvern skin and scales; his dark cloak flowing behind him as he continued his path.

 _'All he needs is a crown and people would be bowing,'_ Louis thought as he followed, _'though...they look like they want to bow anyways.'_

He smirked as some of the girls began to blush, whispering and pointing to the man before them as he continued in his singleminded pursuit to the bank.

'He just needs to pursue a few women, make a couple promises and he'd be the elite of the elite of the wizarding world...not like he'll do it...but…' Louis smiled as they walked up the stairs into the bustling bank of Gringotts.

"Pardon me," Ritsuka spoke to the first one he saw open. "Terribly sorry I am catching at your break, lunch or just about," he inclined his head, the Gobling having stopped his tidying to stare at him. "I am merely wondering if I may speak to a teller in private for more...personal matters. If I need to make an appointment may you direct me to the one to do so?"

"Hmm," the goblin was interested, Louis could see that much. They were proud creatures and anyone who showed them respect before knowing of such was often worth a second glance.

'Sir?"

"And what private matters would we be discussing, if I might inquire?"

"Investments, possible opening of a bank account and more...confidential matters if need be," Ritsuka shot back, locking eyes with him before smiling. "If you would please."

The goblin no doubt did not expect the sincere smile that Ritsuka often had plastered on his face. He doubled back before nodding and motioning for them to follow him to the back where there were more and more goblins lined up no doubt going over stock at this point.

"Sir Griphook and Sir Ragnok will be with you both in a moment," he nodded, turning to leave.

'Might I inquire your name," Ritsuka asked and Louis had to stop himself from laughing.

Like fae goblins used words to trick people, so instead of 'might I have your name', Ritsuka went with 'might I inquire…'

Clever boy, that would no doubt not pass by the goblins head.

"Why?"

'So I might put in a good word to the man who lost about 5 minutes unto his break," he smiled.

"Bogrod."

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka Fujimaru," he inclined his head. "Sir Bogrod, have a nice day."

'You as well Sir Fujimaru," he inclined his head before fully leaving.

Louis couldn't keep it in any longer and soon began to laugh like a madman, the master of Chaldea merely quaking a brow before seating himself on the chair before the desk and closing his eyes in an attempt for meditation.

"Ha...trust you to make an impression," he coughed, shaking his head as he leaned against a pillar.

"I assume that something I did was funny?"

"No, no. It's just the way you act," he smirked. "You're always so respectful, it's a bit strange to see such a trait in someone who's always faced the brunt of hatred."

"Oh believe me when I say that I put up a good show...thought what is the real me and what is the show is a very fine line," he warned, eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness of the candle lit bank. "So neither push nor test me Papist."

The official merely smirked before righting himself and staring the other dead in the eye.

"I can only wonder how you've remained sane these last few years. Grand Order lasted about 2 years...Remnant was another year...Lostbelt incident lasted 2...almost 3...Six years," he chuckled, the Master turning to face the table with a blank face. "How are you still sane after all of that?"

"You want my answer? Is that what you're reaching for Louis," he hummed, taking out his pocket watch, humming as he looked at the time.

"Maybe."

"Well my answer? My answer is that I am not sane Louis. I am no doubt insane, but insanity and sanity can often be a fine line," he smiled, turning back to the church official as he pocketed the watch with a hum.

"Hmm."

A knock sounded and the two turned as two older Goblins entered, striding in with their heads held high. Ritsuka got up and gave a deep bow, the action made the two stop for a moment before going to the table and placing their ledger down.

"I am Griphook, head of affairs of new patrons...this is Sir Ragnok, Head of Ministry affairs."

"Good day, I am Ritsuka Fujimaru. I hope that Sir Bogrod informed you of the circumstances of this impromptu meeting," he began, sitting down as Louis stood behind him.

"Indeed," Griphook nodded.

"If I am to ask anything, I would wish to know that his time for his break was not taken off for my disturbance. It was my fault for not scheduling such a meeting between myself and any of your associates."

"He was not penalized. He had yet to clock out for lunch," Ragnok began, opening the ledger to a new page.

"Thank goodness," Ritsuka sighed. "I would not like to get on a bank teller's bad side," he chuckled, the Goblins huffing a laugh each.

"No, that is not a good thing, Griphook nodded. "Now, you have questions about opening an account?"

"Ah! Before that I was hoping for an appraisal for these into currency for the wizarding world," he opened his bag and took out a heavy pouch.

"You are not of the wizarding world," Ragnok began, tense as he stopped in his motions before sighing and turning to them. They both jumped back when his body began to show glowing lines and they understood.

'Magus!" Ragnok hissed before Griphook held him back.

"Why are you here?"

"I am Ritsuka Fujimaru, President and Subsequent Director of Chaldea Security Organization. I am as well the fifth Champion for now the Wizard Tournament," he inclined his head. "I merely wish to set up my accounts and get out of your way. I have no quarrel with you or the like."

"Is that all...truly?"

"I had hoped to gain an alley with you all. To be able to make investment in the wizarding world and perhaps make the connections between the association and your world better," he sighed, placing the pouch on the table. "But if I am able to get that account here and that is all, then I am fine with that," he nodded.

"Ritsuka," Louis spoke. "Your Caster and Saber gave this to me for them to look over, along with some other letters that they would need to see...to help the process along," he coughed, handing them a box filled to the brim with scrolls.

'Why am I just being informed about this now," Ritsuka demanded, the other shrugging at his disbelief before he himself huffed and leaned back.

"Boy," Ragnok swallowed. "Is this true? Do...do you truely communicate with Merlin?"

"Of course he would do something like this," Ritsuka huffed, shaking his head before he nodded and pulled out a pendant that the mage had given him. He handed over to them and they reverently ran their hands along the groove of the wizard before they nodded and handed it back.

"Alright then," Ragnok coughed. "Based on these letters, Merlin had vetted for all of them and then with the necklace you have...it no doubt has Merlin's magical signature on it. We only need to look over the vaults you have now."

"Pardon," he asked.

"There is the Merlin and Pendragon vault," Griphook began, opening up the ledger and soon the information about each vault began to appear.

"Of course Arthur would," he closed his eyes in annoyance.

'The Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Vaults as well," Griphook continued.

'You have got to be kidding me," Ritsuka pursed his lips and Louis merely shrugged, smiling as the annoyance continued when more names were listed.

"A few wizarding families have vetted for you as well…"

It was quite the long afternoon.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THEM," Ritsuka nearly screamed as they walked out of the bank, the sun now high in the sky as the two moved to head to the meeting point. "Why did they do this to me!"

"You may not understand Ritsuka," Louis chuckled. "They wanted you to get in and out of the wizarding world without too much trouble. The wizarding world is not kind to those outside of their circle that are not children," he sniffed. "Even then they are not kind to children."

"They are children," he scoffed, striding down the street drawing eyes once more. "All of them."

'Your not wrong," Louis shrugged. "But then again these damned people are stuck in the dark and don't want to see the light."

"Yes, yes," Ritsuka brushed over. "You've said that before."

"But I don't think you're listening," he grabbed his arm and forced him into a secluded store. Looking around he saw no one was inside before he turned to the Master. "These people...Britain's wizards in particular? They have a big God Complex problem," he hissed.

"How so?"

"Well Grindelwald wanted to rule over all humans, non-magical mind you, because he saw Wizards as a 'greater species'," he scoffed. "And now Voldemort wants a pureblooded society that he can rule over with his little gaggle of pureblood supremacists and their fellow maniacs. Granted they mostly operated in Europe."

"And your point?"

"Once they find out that mages exist? That they have skills and abilities that wizards can only dream of, possibilities they thought were fantasy and that Mages don't give a damn about sharing it with other people, even less their own damn family? They are not going to take too kindly to that,' he explained.

'Why tell this to me? Why not let me struggle and find the answer on my own," he challenged

"You've done that enough in your life. You don't deserve to go through that any longer."

"I'm not a child," he shot back.

'You never got to be one," Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What teenager worries about bureaucracy?"

"I grow tired of this conversation,'' Ritsuka cut in, turning to leave the store they found themselves in.

"I'm not trying to patronize you," he sighed, rushing out of the store to follow the Master of Chaldea.

Just as the door closed the owner of the shop rolled in on his wheeling ladder, eyes alight with curiosity as he realized that the boy was the one who stirred up a bit of a fuss within the wizarding world.

'Dumbledore will surely find this interesting,'' Ollivander smiled before the door opened once more and he froze at the sight of a wand pointed at him.

'I am afraid that any information about Ritsuka Fujimaru is strictly confidential to all."

"I'm surprised," was all the man said before a single word was spoken.

"Obliviate."

* * *

NAUTLIUS

"Hello Master," the Nemo Marines yelled as they gave a salute, Ritsuka smiling at the small other versions of his servant before he turned to the other Nemo's.

"I see everything is ready for the voyage," he asked, allowing one of the marines to take his coat.

"Yes," Nermo nodded, turning to his master with a smile. "Everything is operating at full capacity and without a hitch. Only problem is going to be getting to the school, but with a quick jump into the Imaginary Space we should be fine."

"Very good," he smiled, turning as something shifted to his side and he came face to face with the displeased face of his brother. "Elder brother."

"Brat," Kingu commented before they began to walk deeper into the hull of the ship, Louis having headed back to the Church to give his report. "I am not happy with this."

'I had no hand in the malfunctioning Grail in choosing me," Ritsuka giggled as the Demonic Son of Tiamat growled and plopped down on a chair in the lounge of the Ship.

"Still!"

'What a Tsundere,' Ritsuka shook his head before looking down to his shadow and raising a brow at the presence of three others.

Who...ah, never mind.

Ritsuka knew who it was.

"Now, you mind telling me why you're here in the first place? I was under the impression you wanted no part in this excursion to the wizarding world," the master hummed as the Lancer sniffed.

"I surely couldn't leave you alone," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Those wizards would eat you alive-"

"Have you forgotten what you've done to me in the past? Or any of my subordinates," he raised a brow as the other flinched and turned away. "I am more than fully capable of handling myself. And I find myself getting tired of your hero worship. I am not a hero."

"Says you."

"Indeed," he smiled tight before turning his shadow began to morph and a hand reached out to give a missive. "Many thanks."

The hand vanished with no other indication they heard, Ritsuka ripped open the letter and read over what was written, feeling his head begins to ache as he got further down.

'Brother?"

"We seem to have lost our Britain outpost. Wizards have raided it seems," he began, his voice tight as he placed the missive down gently. "Thankfully our Director managed to get all the tech out and away before that happened."

'Broth-"

"I," he cut off, kingu stopping as well as the anger contorted on his brother's face. "I do not wish to hear anything about this."

"Of course."

"The director moved all operations to an old mansion at the end of the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts," he sighed, shaking his head. "Already things are not going out way."

"When does it ever,' Kingu huffed.

"Shush you," he warned, before he leaned back. "I am not looking forward to the days that lie ahead of us...apparently there are four main parts of this tournament."

"Hmm?"

"3 challenges spread apart by a few months and a ball."

'Months," Kingu gaped. "No! I…"

"Indeed," Ritsuka sighed, rubbing his head. "This is not going to be a fun year...and in a magic school filled with children."

"I will kill them if they push me," Kingu growled, the Master merely sighing in annoyance before he turned to the monitor in the room and gave another heavy sigh.

"I know you will. Now I need to head up to the command room, someone needs me," he huffed.

"Don't overwork yourself."

'Yes, yes," he brushed off.

"Damn Brat."

* * *

HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND

"Why do you think he stayed," Ron whispered to Harry as they looked to the boy who was one of the two who came the night prior. "I mean his buddy left to get the Champion…"

"Who knows…"

He was a silent type they guessed, as he never spoke and stayed away from any and all teachers. He attached himself to Cedric and Fleur the moment any of the heads come forward, according to them he didn't speak to them either. He merely hid behind them and then left once they had fended off any of the teachers trying to talk to him.

If he talked to anyone it seemed to be the Slytherins and himself, as he often was murmuring to himself more and more as time went on. It seemed to either make the students afraid of him or curious about him as he continued in his own little world.

"Woah, look out," Fred whispered as Umbridge, or Toad as she was known as, approached the boy who was busy making flow chains in the courtyard.

"Pardon me," she began in her sickly sweet tone, the other flinching and feeling sorry for the boy who turned to her. "Now, if you come and speak to us about the 5th champion, it would be greatly appreciated."

"No." He said bluntly and boy that the woman looked like she had been slapped. She jerked back and gave a shocked look before pulling her lips back into another retched smile.

"No," she asked and the others were worried she might actually hurt the boy.

'No...he's coming today. He'll be here really soon," he murmured, moving to grab the chain he had made before Umbridge ripped it out of his hands and throw it to her side, destroying it in the process.

"Oi," a Durmstrang student began only to gasp when his Headmaster stopped him.

"Now listen here, darling-"

"Are you always cruel toward young children," he asked and the woman stumbled to a stop. "Do you gain a feeling of satisfaction because of the act," he cocked his head to the side confused. "I...Is this what you enjoy?"

"How...how dare you accuse me of such," Umbridge began to turn a lovely shade of punce.

"I am only asking...I...I'm confused…"

"Now listen here-"

"Umbridge," the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy had her stumbling to a stop and turning as the man approached. "Attacking a young child are we? He is only 8, as my son overheard him saying once."

"Yeah," the boy nodded, Lucius turning to stare at him before shaking his head. "Hardly benefiting of the Undersecretary to be interrogating a small child."

"I'm not small," the boy began to poke his body and measure himself.

"You look four."

"So," the boy murmured before accepting the new chain that Narcissa had fixed for him. "Master is going to be here soon...very soon."

Master? Was the general thought

"Very well,' Umbridge sniffed, turning one her heels as Narcissa glared at her.

"Disgraceful."

No one faulted Lady Malfoy for that one.

* * *

NAUTILUS

'Ho! Coming up on Hogwarts Master!" Nemo called as he turned to see his master sitting observing the sea around them.

"It's a castle,' he commented, looking a bit bored as he got up from his seat. "And it doesn't look….modernized?" He turned for help on that.

"The british wizarding world is known to not have had mortal changes such as electricity and the like," Zhuge or Waver, coughed as he come up in his older form. "So we will be utilizing the Nautilus for any communication's we may need."

'And the shadow border," he asked, turning to his tacticon with a cool gaze.

"They are currently setting up base in the forest. They've spoken with the centaurs and they agreed to help us with clearing out the rather...violent nasties," he coughed, trying to hide his laugh. "Our army is currently scoping out which trees have the best vantage points around the forest and the Church has agreed to stay back."

"And what about the new outpost?"

"Construction is going on as we speak, it will be a week before it's fully operational and the transporter is ready to be used. As well as stable. The church is going to reside there if they need to be called," Waver informed them.

'To think these people still have a fear of the church," he sighed, shaking his head in disbelif. "And our British outpost...I should have known...I-"

'Things had just begun to calm down, master. You didn't need to be more stressed than you already were," Nemo began, but balked at the dark look he was served before he turned back to the controls with a sheepish "sorry!"

"I would have preferred to be more stressed in that moment than right at this moment when I must participate in a death match of wizards who will claim dark magic at a moment's notice," he scoffed, moving to head up to the stairs. "Mash. I want you to stay here in the Nautilus for a bit. I would rather have all my aces up my sleeve for the moment. And have someone to watch Kingu."

'Of course master," the girl nodded, turning as Fou began to yell out loudly and rush to Ritsuka.

Cath Plaug or **Beast IV** was tamed to most people, but Ritsuka knew that the beast was ready at a moment's notice to devour and kill all those who opposed Chaldea.

But right now he was merely the Beast of Cuddles, one that demanded all attention at any moment.

'It's fine," he stopped Mash who was trying to get the beast to her. "I'll take him with me as a bit of security." He chuckled before moving up to head to the viewing deck as the Nautilus began to emerge from the water.

"Master…"

"I dare say it's about time to meet the wizards no?"

It was silent as Nemo directed his Marines to get the Nautilus ready for surfacing.

* * *

By lunch time everyone was antsy as the boy entered, him seemingly unbothered by the hot look Umbridge was giving him in that moment. He moved to the Gryffindor table before he stopped, staring at Harry before he turned to the door.

Those who could see him smiled and rushed out the door, right past Hagrid who boomed out.

"Dumbledore! There here," Hagrid boomed as he entered the Great Hall. "At the Black Lake!"

Everyone dropped their utensils at that moment and rushed out, toward the black lake where the boy was already; smiling and laughing as he waved to the dark lake.

"Hagrid! I thought you said they were here," Harry called, looking up to the half giant who looked just as lost.

 _ **"MASTER! MASTER! WELCOME! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN,"** _the boy yelled out just as something broke the surface of the lake.

'That's a submarine,' Hermione gasped, looking in awe at the modern machinery. "Top of the line, by the looks!"

"Look, there's a person," Hannah yelled out, pointing to the top where they saw no doubt the other champion.

He was beautiful. And then he smiled.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Tell me what you liked.


	3. A Mess Indee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO! I read Pheles65's Rewrite FateGrand Order: New Order, and holy shit was I inspired! I felt invigorated again to start something new! Sadly that means that My Strange Family is being abandoned as I have suffered burnout from it. I have gotten permission from Pheles65 to utilize some of their ideas as well. Do comment and enjoy!

**CHALDEA CENTRAL COMMAND, ANTARCTICA**

"Are you sure it was wise to send Master with only seven servants," Marie asked the council who convened to talk about the wizarding world.

Well, the non-wizarding members.

" _We have reports that Kingu and that man….managed to get on board so he has nine at the moment...but even then those are the only ones on his person...no matter how deadly the five of them are,_ " Yu sighed. " _Not to mention that we are as short staffed as ever due to the strange ley line readings we have been getting as of late. It's bad enough we haven't told him yet, but the readings are not good either._

Everyone shifted around uncomfortably as she mentioned the fact they had been neglecting to tell their master about the abnormal readings for...quite some were worried about his health and his tendency to go full on any problem that arises, no matter how small.

 _"We will deal with it as it becomes important,"_ Qin coughed, Yu sighed as she turned to Qin.

_"What's the status of your observations on the British Wizarding world."_

_"We no longer have the capabilities of our old self like you all saw in the Lostbelt,"_ he sighed. _"But I managed to send in one of my personal drones attached to one of our messengers before taking a look around."_

 _"And what did you see,"_ Yu demanded, leaning forward as the Emperor shifted.

 _"Troubling things,"_ he moved his hand and a monitor popped up. " _They have many departments within their Ministry that the others have seemingly thrown away are left to the Association to deal with. We believe it could be due to the fact they do not know of us…"_

"Indeed," Marie sighed, turning to Hijikata who sat pensive for once. "Hijikata?"

 _"I don't understand this,"_ he grunted, leaning back as Okita came into the hologram with Saitou.

" _It seems that the British Wizarding world only associates itself with the European Wizarding Union and America...if barely,_ " Okita began. _"Our Ministry did not like us talking about Britain...but then again…"_

 _"Japan's ministry was all too happy to give us the info once we informed them that we might be taking over,_ " Saitou sniffed.

 _"Saitou-San,"_ Ookita gasped as he shrugged. They heard the laugh of Nobu and smiled at Hijikata's deep breath.

'What about Greece and the Middle East?"

 _"It seems that some sort of...incident occurred here in Greece,"_ Chiron began, looking down with a sigh. " _There is no Grecian ministry,"_ he coughed.

 _"Same over here in our own...respective empires,"_ Semiramis began as Gilgamesh nodded.

"That's strange," Marie murmured.

"I have a theory," a new voice piped in and they all turned to see the shadow of two men.

"Holmes. Moriarty," Hijikata nodded.

"And what would that be Detective," _Qin asked as he cocked his head to the side._

"Wizardry only came into existence during the A.D era," Moriarty began, pulling up it's earliest documentation. "Mages on the other hand, have been with this world since the Age of Gods."

_"You think Wizards are a subcategory of Mages?"_

"It's the most likely scenario...but it has something to do with True Magic," Holmes sighed, and the other leaned in.

"Explain."

* * *

NAUTILUS, BLACK LACK HOGWARTS, SCOTLAND

"Are you sure it will be ready by the time the outpost is ready,' Kingu asked as he spoke to Paracelsus and Avicebron. His brother had just left to met the wizard and he had stayed, he did not want to see their stupid faces anymore than was needed.

 _"We are sure,"_ the alchemist and Kaballist said, the two of them smiling to one another before turning to the demonic son.

"We need top of the line golems and homunculi to ensure that another incident like at the original outpost does not happen again," he hissed, the two caster eyeing the Lancer with apprehensive looks.

It was no secret that he took the protection of his brother as the highest and utmost priority to him, nothing would stop him from making that boy's life easier and if lying to him was the way to go...then so be it.

 _"We will make sure the parameters of the newest models are put through rigorous training to ensure that they meet all the criteria that is needed,"_ Paracelsus assured, shivering at the deep lilac eyes that flicked to him.

"Good," he huffed out. "I will ensure that things remain smoothly on this end and that those damned wizards do nothing to our master," he nodded before turning off the stream.

"Kingu san," Mashu began, the other turning to her with a raised brow as she smiled. "Master is a strong person...once he realizes that you've been doing this...he."

'He can deal with it for all I care...my priority will never be humanity unless he regains his," he hissed and Mashu conceded.

It was no secret what Chaldea had done to all the staff. What it had taken from them.

Their lives, their normalcy….their humanity.

Yes, the younger generation of workers respected and even admired them, but there was this distance, this fear that was instilled in every single one of them as they looked at the surviving 15 members and the Master.

They were too perfect to be human.

Able to multitask things that never go together, being able to communicate with only a few looks and understand what they wanted no matter how complex….speaking to Ritsuka Fujimaru...the undisputed Savior of the world, the Master of every heroic spirit known to man, only person able to tame Beasts, Avengers, Foreigners and the like….speaking to him as if he was nothing more than a child.

And then...Ritsuka…

"Hmm," Mashu jolted out of her musing as Kingu looked to the monitor. "Gao?"

 _'Lord Lancer,"_ the saber gasped as Qin Liangyu came beside him. _"We have a slight problem."_

'Report."

Just then another hologram popped up with the annoyed and concerned faces of the Dioscuri, Castor and Pollux. Faces match respectively.

 _"We seem to be having a bit of a problem here in Greece,"_ the older of the two began, feeling his eyes twitch.

"Oh great," Kingu sighed.

It was at that moment more and more holograms from other servants began to show up.

"This is not good…"

* * *

"Dumbledore! There here," Hagrid boomed as he entered the Great Hall. "At the Black Lake!"

Everyone dropped their utensils at that moment and rushed out, toward the black lake where the boy was already; smiling and laughing as he waved to the dark lake.

"Hagrid! I thought you said they were here," Harry called, looking up to the half giant who looked just as lost.

 _ **"MASTER! MASTER! WELCOME! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AGAIN,"**_ the boy yelled out just as something broke the surface of the lake.

'That's a submarine,' Hermione gasped, looking in awe at the modern machinery. "Top of the line, by the looks!"

"Look, there's a person," Hannah yelled out, pointing to the top where they saw no doubt the other champion.

He was beautiful. And then he smiled.

Windswept inky black hair that flopped over his eye, long over his left as the right was shorter than the rest. His glowing blue eyes surveyed the students as he put his hands behind him, his muscles pulling taunt at the motion. He was dressed in a black suit, shirt, tie and all.

Another man came up beside him, donned in a red cloak with hair that went to his back. To the school masses he looked like a better version of their current Potions professor...only hotter. He whispered in the other ear and he nodded before he whistled, turning to hollar out.

**_'RIDER! DOCK THIS THING NOW! GET THE BOATS."_ **

**"UNDERSTOOD,"** that was one of the voices from yesterday, they all realized.

The thing stopped and they were left about a hundred or so meters from the shore, the other smiling to all of them before he murmured something to his companion and something shot out of the machine and to the shore.

 _ **'WOULD ONE OF YOU BE A DEAR AND ATTACH THAT TO GROUND SO WE CAN WALK OVER?**_ " He yelled.

"It's a bridge,' Hermione noted as the teachers worked on securing it.

The two wasted no time in walking across once it had been set, the older of the two grabbing the younger's hand to help him off.

"Thanks," he smiled before turning to Dumbledore.

They all saw as he made a face, what about they couldn't tell you

"Ritsuka Fujimaru, age 19. I am currently the Director of Chaldea Security Organization, all information about it is classified for world security," he smiled, but it was tight.

"Boy, you know nothing of the-"

"Do not," he stopped the pink toad. "Do not patronize me," he turned to her. "It is best if none of you know anything about what my organization does."

"Then that makes you a threat," she huffed, acting tough.

"I suppose," he shrugged, moving to head toward the castle.

He suddenly stopped before turning to the Durmstrang boys.

 _"A ... russkiye, ya polagayu?"_ *He asked, his accent perfect as one of the boys answered back.

"D...da…" he breathed.

 _"Et ces belles dames doivent être françaises! Non?,"_ *he turned to the Beauxbaton who blushed at his bright smile.

'O..oui," Gabrielle gasped, the boy kneeling before her before smiling a bright smile; he gave a wink before getting up.

"Well this will be fun," he clapped his hand, walking to the castle just as another voice called out.

 ** _'MASTER YOU FORGOT YOUR LUGGAGE! MASTER!? MASTER!"_** Rider called out as he came out with a large trunk. He looked between that and the Champion multiple times, looking concerned before he whined out something they could not hear.

_**"CASTER, MIND GETTING THAT!'** _

"Fucking brat," the one on the ground grumbled, moving to head back to get said luggage. "What am I? Your fucking servant...damnit…"

"Technically-"

**"ARRGH!"**

Well...this is not what they expected.

AT THE GREAT HALL A FEW MOMENTS LATER

"Hoo," the students heard him hum as they entered the great hall. "Heh...rustic," he commented, moving to head to a table before Dumbledore spoke.

"I must ask that you allow the students to be seated so we see if there is any room for you and all your associates," Dumbledore spoke, the other inclining his head before he stood to the side and looked around as all of the students began to take their seats.

"I can't believe you left me," Waver snapped as he came beside his master, the Nemo Marines making work of putting his stuff in the hall.

"Ahahah! I'm sorry! Got a bit too much in my head at that moment," he brushed the other off, the man huffing as he resisted the urge to grab another cigar having angrily finished off his first.

"Master."

'Ah, Voyager!'

Waver watched as his master and the Voyager conversed with one another, shaking his head as Zhuge began on his tangent about those two.

They should not get along as well as they do.

One, always destined to rise up and save humanity so it can survive and grow even more. Another proof that humanity is gone-that all it's hopes and dreams lie within them now that the race is no more. One that endeavors to always save a race that has been proven to not survive by that one servant.

But in the end, Voyager would reach for the beacon of human life that was their mutual master. And in turn Master would reach for the hopes and dreams of humanity that comprised the searcher of the cosmos.

"Alright then master," Nemo coughed, coming in as he vanished his other selves back to the ship. "Where are we sitting."

"There is room at the table with the red ties," Waver jerked his head to where he was referring to.

"Ah," Ritsuka smiled, taking Voyager's hand and walking forward. "Hello," he smiled, coming next to a pair of twins with red hair. "You don't mind if me and my companions sit beside you?"

"Course not," they chimed together, smiling to Voyager who regarded them with a cock of his head.

"Pardon him! He's a curious one, but he's a bit shy."

"Is here your little brother," Hermione asked, the boy sitting next to the newest Champion blinking at her before he pouted and moved to sit on his lap.

"Oi," Ritsuka gaped as the other merely shrugged and turned to hug him close. "Honestly Voyager…"

"I don't like being away from you," he murmured into his chest as he snuggled closer.

"No, he's not my little brother. But I do consider him like my brother," Ritsuka inclined his head to the girl before picking up a goblet that had magically filled and taking a sip. Waver, Nemo and Voyager jumped up as he began to choke and cough, the goblet dropping to the floor as he spat out the drink and shivered.

'Are you alright," Nemo gasped, rushing over as Waver grabbed the goblet and sniffed it, running his hand on the rim before he winced at the smell.

"What is this," he coughed, holding it a ways away before taking another tentative sniffe. "Pumpkin," he raised a brow, turning to the staff table who watched everything with a concerned look. "Oh god,' he tossed the item to the ground as his master finished coughing.

"Well that's embarrassing," he laughed out, the other students doing the same as he scratched the top of his head. "I think I'll go with water," he giggled, a new goblet forming.

"I'm not very partial to Pumpkin juice myself," Hermione smiled, the champion giving a nervous giggle before sitting down once more and looking at the array of food before him.

"Who makes the food if I might ask,' he turned to the one beside him, one of the twins who looked confused before they said-

"House Elves."

"House elves," he murmured, turning to Waver who shrugged and began to form a sandwich without much thought. "I see," he nodded, turning to look down to his shadow and crease his brows at the three of them shifting within it.

Looking up he caught the eye of the Headmaster, and felt an icy cold feeling within his mind; in an instant he knew what was happening.

Invasion of his mind.

With a gentle push he managed to get the other out of his mind, the man looking shocked as Ritsuka glared at him with a look so ferocious that he leaned back a bit. Sighing the Master of chaldea turned to his empty plate and merely closed his eyes.

He felt too sick to eat, as had been a major problem back then in all these other campaigns...he always was too sick to eat at first. But soon he would.

It was just a matter of time when he would calm down.

"Master," Voyager began. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. No need to get worked up," he laughed, petting his head. The boy merely looked unconvinced until he nodded, moving to get some food with the help of the twins who were trying to talk to him about something. Nemo was humming as he looked over the array they had, while Waver munched on his sandwich with a bored look.

Chaldea was known for it's amazing kitchen courtesy of some highly skilled and dedicated staff, so Ritsuka could imagine that they were not really...thrilled about the change.

Just then a buzzing began to sound near him and Waver sighed, motioning to his pocket and Rituska nodded, grabbing his phone-ignoring the gasps as he did so-answering it with a sigh when he saw the ID.

"Brother I haven't the time-"

 _"Get back to the Nautilus this instant. Your servants have some information you need to hear,"_ Kingu snapped, he seemed more agitated than usual. " _And I wouldn't ignore me right now."_

"What?"

_"This isn't something that I would speak over unprotected channels."_

"Very well," Ritsuka nodded, hanging up before getting up. "Get the information from the headmaster," he barked to his servants who stopped getting up before nodding. "I will be back soon, get our rooms from them as well," he began to leave until a voice spoke.

"Hem, hem. Where are you going."

The toad.

"I am a director of a very prestigious organization and I am needed at times," he explained. "And this is one of those times."

'Ah yes," Umbridge began, the others tensing at the tone.

Oh no.

"19 and a...director of what exactly?"

"Confidential and take it up with my staff," Ritsuka stated, turning on his heel as Waver got up and sighed, turning he glared at the pink monstrosity before he walked forward.

"I am one of the aids under contract for our organization. While my director is dealing with things on our side of things, I will handle the details of this...tournament," he began.

"The Champions can be the only ones to hear the details of the tournament until the day of the task. Along with their headmasters," Dumbledore smiled.

"Then I'm his mentor," Waver huffed. "I've been given a task and I will see it through. So...time and place?"

"He is grilling Dumbledore," Fred whispered as George nodded.

"It's wicked."

"We would rather hear that from the Champion himself," Dumbledore began before Waver sighed and shook his head.

"Honestly, you all," he grunted before turning back to look at the others who stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Voyager!"

The boy looked up and gave a frown to the older man who looked pissed at said look.

"What...old man," he pouted.

"Damn brat," he ground out. "Take us to our rooms."

"Fine," he pouted, getting up with Nemo who was laughing.

"You," he growled, the two shrinking back at his vicious glare hidden behind the shadow of his eyes.

"Too scared of master to try anything," Nemo sang, the three of them leaving in a trio of arguments and shoving as they began to holler at one another for something or another. The entirety of the great Hall watched in fascination as Umbridge turned an ugly shade of red and Dumbledore leaned back as the Malfoy's smirked in his direction.

"That was certainly...new," Hermione coughed as the doors slammed close on a particularly harsh curse word the older man had thrown.

"What do you think he got called away for," Harry asked as they all hesitantly went back to eating.

"Who knows, he seems the secretive type."

* * *

NAUTILUS, CENTRAL CONTROL

"What is so important you dragged me away not even an hour into me meeting the wizards," he demanded as the Nemo Marines went about their business.

"They have a few words," he motioned to the large amount of Holographic servants.

"Hmm?"

 _"Master,"_ Castor began, brown to his knee as his sister did the same.

He had changed in his first few months as a Servant of Ritska. He was utterly obsessed with the man he called master, to the point that it was scary. Ritsuka never did anything to try and make him like humans or even him, only asked he tolerate it when on missions and then he could do what he wanted, that seemed to trigger something in the human hating god turned Demigod and now he was merely a step below Kingu in some regards.

"Report," he demanded.

 _"We have tried to investigate the Ministry here in Greece only to find it has been dismantled for many years,"_ he began as Pollux pulled up the photos of a desolate ministry. _"It seems that they built it either above or near a Ley Line that drained the people of their magic and life force."_

"That makes no sense," Ritsuka gasped, looking at the drain corpses that were the few unlucky to have been sapped of strength.

 _"Likewise,"_ Gao began as Chen pulled up with their own photos. _"Something has happened in the Chinese ministry as well where the Ley Lines are infusing them with so much magic and mana it is driving them insane...has been apparently for years. Only recently, their children have begun to have deformities."_

"What," Ritsuka whispered as he looked at the children who seemed like the children he had helped in the ward of Vietnam, having suffered from their parents' exposure to Agent Orange. Horribly deformed, mentally disabled and abandoned.

_"Some of the other Ministries are beginning to suffer the same problems, but it seems China and Greece were hit the hardest. Along with some Ministries in the Middle East."_

"What is going on," Ritsuka demanded as a hand formed out of his Shadow and held his shoulder.

"Master you must calm your thoughts," Edmond's voice began as he began to hyperventilate.

"What is the world doing," he demanded as Chen stepped forward.

_"It's only a hypothesis, but we believe that it is trying to purge the world of Wizards. For what reason we cannot understand, but myself and the more...tactically inclined are coming up with a solid idea at the moment."_

"What more are my own staff keeping from me," Ritsuka demanded as the other took a deep breath.

_"My master-"_

'Silence," he hissed to Castor who turned pale and stumbled into his equally pale sister.

 _"M...master,"_ she whimpered as Castor went catatonic at the ire his master pointed to him.

"Am I not capable anymore," he asked, the other shifting as they eyed one another. "Is it time to hang up the towel and give it away to an apprentice?"

 ** _'NO,"_** they all yelled.

 _"Master you need time to heal...you gave us our freedoms,"_ Chen breathed. _"We can handle things. Please...we want you to **rest."**_

It was silent, but a ways away two servants tasked with being extra protection conversed as they looked to their weary and broken down master.

'Ahaha, it seems that having the world upon your shoulder so long does become an addiction," one purred as the other cracked his neck.

'Silence you vile thing," he hissed. "Besides, Master knows we are doing this for his own good, but he's still stuck in the past."

'Oh, you have no idea," the other sighed, a moment of weakness within his voice as he thought about it.

"That's right, for whatever reason, you are our master confidant...despite our many...warnings and reservations about said...sharing," he scoffed as the other hummed.

"Hmm. I have no reason to betray my master," he laughed, but his eyes were sharp as he landed on said master and watched as he began to speak on what should be analyzed and who should be spoken too. "If that's what you're worried about," he hummed. "I have more than enough love in this brittle heart of mine to continue to sing his praises," he assured.

"Hmm."

"Doubt me all you want," he turned to his fellow servant, the Assassin eying him with annoyance. "But I will never betray my master."

"Hmm," with that the assassin turned and went back to guard the entrance of the Nautilus.

"Tch," he huffed before looking to his master one last time. 'Too young...to be this good at war.'

And to think...all this on top of a triwizard tournament that could kill their master.

He truly never got a break, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Tell me what you liked.
> 
> A ... russkiye, ya polagayu?-Ah ... the Russians, I suppose?
> 
> Et ces belles dames doivent être françaises! Non?-And these beautiful ladies must be French! No ?


	4. More Information is not always the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO! You know the drill by now! But if you could both follow and comment about what you liked, what you think might happen, or anything on your mind at the moment it would be great! If your going to roast please be respectable about it! Once again I hope you all enjoy this story to its fullest and tell me what you think! After finals next week I will soon be off to Winter Break, but of course I have work but with the way things are now I should still have plenty of free time! Well! Read away!

**DATE:** 01/05/20XX

 **PATIENT:** RITSUKA FUJIMARU

 **AGE:** 19

 **SEX:** MALE

 **APPOINTMENT TYPE:** RECURRING MEETING

 **TOPIC:** GRIEF/SELF LOATHING

 **PAID FOR BY:** CHALDEA SECURITY ORGANIZATION, UNITED NATIONS, MAGES ASSOCIATION AND THE CHURCH

 **ORDERED BY:** CHALDEA SECURITY ORGANIZATION, UNITED NATIONS, MAGES ASSOCIATION AND THE CHURCH

 **DOCTOR:** DR. ZOE AL REDIA

Zoe: _So...can you tell me about them again? The people you spoke of in the Lostbelts you faced?_

Ritsuka: _There was Paxtai...Gerda...the Chinese boy...but I call him Nánhái...which also means boy…_

Zoe: _Mr. Fujimaru?_

Ritsuka: _Oh! Umm...yes there was Asha from Yuga Kshetra...Adele and Makiolos...Lostbelts 6 and 7 were so corrupted...we never made good connections.."_

Zoe: _Reports have shown you wanted them to come with you in the Shadow border...despite everything that was going on-_

Ritsuka: _I knew that we would be unable to care for them...I...I only wanted them to experience a happy world._

Zoe: _Reports show that Paxti hated you to an extent, Gerda was content with her life, you nearly condemned Nánhái and his people to death by Qin Shi Huang-_

Ritsuka: _You're a blunt one...unlike the others who tried to validate how I felt...you actually seem to care._

Zoe: _This is not about me. This is about the unneeded guilt your force on yourself for doing your job._

Ritsuka: _I didn't do my job...I did what I needed to so I could survive._

Zoe: _Anyone with some balls would have._

Ritsuka: _It's all the same, none of you understand...I only took up arms because I did not want to die...in that moment I thought about myself and myself living...not the whole world._

Zoe: _I see-_

"Master," the rough voice had him looking up from the recorder he was pressing, he gave a wry smile to Edmond who seemed annoyed. "Again?"

"I'm a hopeless case," he shrugged. "Besides. I forgot to put it away and...it just called for me to be listened to once again."

"Of course your horrible sense of guilt will force you to listen to that damned tape over and over again," Edmond shook his head. "You have more than enough on your plate already, just rest why don't you?"

"I'm a hopeless case," he giggled as he said it again.

"Master...must I head into your mind once again," the Avenger demanded as the other got up with a huff.

'No, no," he shook his head. "Merely leave me to my wallowing."

"That's not an option."

"I know, I know," he raised his hands. "A bad joke is all,' he waved off as the other two within his shadow began to shift around uncomfortable with his words. "Shush."

"We worry, and you're not doing all that you say to quell it," Edmond reminded before he too went back into his Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah," the other brushed off. "Better head back and get that briefing from Waver-Sensei."

"Be careful master," Ashiya murmured as he formed behind the boy. "There are two opposing forces within that school, one is what you can see...the other is all around you."

"Your saying Hogwarts is sentient," he murmured, turning to the Alter Ego who nodded. "What side do you believe it is on?"

"Hard to say. It seems to be assessing all of us. I will be going in later to...do a bit of recon," he sighed, moving away from his master as they walked down the silent halls of the Nautilus. "But you should be wary either way."

'Noted," he nodded, before opening the hatch to the open air, breathing in the crisp smell of moss and trees around him. "I will see you and my brother later. And you," he turned to the stock stick guard who was next to the door. "Make sure my brother and this one don't do anything to this ship."

"Kakaka, of course Master," he nodded before he moved to head back to the bridge.

"Hello master," Voyager spoke as he appeared next to the other. Ritsuka smiled before looking back out to the lake, he looked down to the small servant who held out his hand. Ritsuka took it on his own, they turned to head back to the castle in a comfortable silence.

"Is there something you needed to tell me," he asked, the blonde headed child blushing before he nodded.

"I found a room," he murmured. "A room where other people couldn't get into without our express permission."

"I see," Ritsuka breathed.

'Technology works in there as well."

"Hmm."

* * *

"Mr. Fujimaru," a voice called, the two turning to the older woman walking toward them. "We are holding a meeting for the Champions."

'Seems I missed all of lunch," he hummed before the woman stopped before him.

"If you would come with me?"

'Ah...get Caster will you," he murmured to Voyager who nodded and rushed off. "Sorry, duty called for me and I needed to go."

"Of course," she nodded curtly before turning on her heel.

"Master," Waver called as he saw him following the older woman. "Finally a briefing."

"You didn't get anything," he raised a brow.

"They wouldn't spill a thing." he ground out. "Since I am not your mentor...despite me saying so.."

"Ahaha. Well this will be an interesting anomaly indeed," he murmured as they entered a meeting room. "Hoo," he raised a brow at the black haired boy he sat with.

"I managed to overhear a few things...things have not gone the way that it should have," he murmured. "Instead of four….there are five champions."

"Oh dear."

"Hmm."

"Hem, hem," the toad coughed, her saccharine sweet voice grating the ears of Waver and Ritsuka who dealt with her kind all the time. "Now that we have all the five champions, we can begin the briefing of the Tournament."

"Indeed we can," a portly man nodded along, Ritsuka turning to Waver with a disbelieving look on his face as the man began to sweat.

"Now, I do not know how much you know-" Dumbledore began.

"The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion,' ritsuka began, smiling brightly as Waver gave a groan. "Selected Champions compete in three tasks — traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools — designed to test magical ability, intelligence, and courage," he gave a bright smile at their shocked faces and dodged the swipe that Waver aimed for his head. "Champions compete for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament, for the Triwizard Cup, and a monetary prize."

"When the hell did you have time to research this," Waver demanded. "And why was I not told?"

"I was sure we would get a briefing," he shrugged. "Besides, am I not allowed to do my own research?"

"You're the director of a prestigious organization. We literally pay people to do what you're doing," he hissed.

"Well that's your opinion."

"I will get the payroll and show you!"

"Pardon me," another man coughed, the two stopping their arguing in favor of looking toward him. "I can assure you are of magical origins then?"

"Oh, yes. Our organization deals with many magical incidents around the world," he smiled. "Unfortunately any other information you would want would have to go through the proper channels."

'You're the director are you not," Umbridge began.

"Unfortunately yes! We had a bit of a problem with the others either stepping down or dying in the position-ow," he barely reacted to the swipe that Waver managed to land. "So I didn't make the rules and I am sure that the British Crown and Prime Minister would like for you to consult them before asking or inquiring about our purpose," he giggled, but they could tell he was at the point of...doing something bad.

"H...Hogwash! Major would have told me-"

"The muggle and Wizarding world are quite different and we have only come into power recently. So he might not have had a chance to tell you. But there is more time for all this later. I am sure we want to know about the Tournament, yes? Me being away held that up if I am not wrong," Ritsuka smied. "Very sorry," he smiled to the four before he turned to the other man who spoke. "Mr. Bagman?"

'Yes well," he coughed, the two idiots affronted that Ritsuka ignored them. "As you so aptly put it, there is a bit more to this now that we have...five Champions."

"I am aware that this is not normal," Ritsuka asked as Waver seemingly began to move his hands in a strange fashion.

In reality he was transcribing all the information he thought pertinent for Chaldea's records on split holographic keyboards. He betrayed nothing as he stood behind his seated master. Zhuge put in his two cents when people paused.

"We have to reevaluate our tasks for the champions as well as push them back, due to the need to grab the needed materials and the unexpected...events," he coughed.

'When would the first task be done," Ritsuka asked.

'It would have been in october, but we have decided to be pushed more toward the end of November to give us time for the preparations," he explained.

"I see...then will they all be pushed back as far as well?"

"Only by a few days, not as much as the first task."

"Alright," Ritsuka nodded, nodding to Waver who did so back before mouthing that someone was watching him.

Ritsuka knew that much, and he sure as hell did not need Sherlock to tell him that it was the two bumbling idiots he was making a point to ignore.

This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

OUTER COURTYARD

"OI! Voyager," the students heard the one called Rider yell as the other boy rushed out with his turban in hand. "Give it back," he yelped, jumping over the wall that separated the outer walking areas to the open courtyard. "Voyager!"

"Hahaha," the boy laughed, waving it in the air as the other gave out a string of curses in another language that had the Patil gasping and blushing red. 'Come on! Master can't stop me so you have too if you can!"

"I swear…." the other ground out, rushing forward with his heels. His twin tails dyed blue at the end fluttering behind him. "Give it back!"

"NO!"

"Oya? What's going on here," that voice, all the students turned to the curious Director who pursed his lips at the scene before him. "Voyager?"

"I...I want to play with Rider," he murmured, handing the Turbon to the teen who hummed again.

"No need to agitate him to do so," he smiled, handing the turban to the annoyed boy. "I will see you around. I am getting a tour from my appointed guide," he turned to Harry Potter who appeared beside him, dwarfed by the other.

"Hello," he coughed awkwardly as Waver came forward with a sigh.

"Leave them be, they'll forget it soon enough," he waved off, Ritsuka laughing at the man as Harry gave a small wave before rushing to catch up to the two.

"Thank you once again for offering to show me around," Ritsuka smiled as he looked over the arches and gave an unimpressed look.

"Spending too much time with that woman," Waver coughed, Ritsuka humming as Harry led them to the classroom.

"So...um...you might be in classes with us-"

"Ahah. I'm 19 remember? I don't need classes," he winked, Harry blushing as he remembered that tidbit. "So tell me...what;s the deal with you?"

"Huh?"

"I can feel the hateful glares, even though they are not directed to me for once," Ritsuka gave a sad smile before eyeing the other students around him. "I assume there was an age requirement?"

"Y...yeah," Harry nodded.

"They don't like how he always manages to do something amazing despite not doing anything to deserve it," an airy voice said as the clacking of shoes grew closer.

"Huh," Harry yelped, turning around as a pale silvery haired and eyed girl came forward.

"Hello! I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ravenclaw," she gave an airy smile to Ritsuka who smiled back.

"The house of the intellectuals, correct," he asked as Waver sighed.

"Your need to make friends," he grunted only loud enough for Harry to hear.

"That's right….you seem to have a lot of wrackspurts around you," she said, the other raising a brow. "They make a person's head all confused and muddled."

'Ah...then I seem to always have them with me it seems," he laughed, the girl smiling before he frowned.

"Why do you have no shoes?"

They all looked down to see her feet in nothing but socks; them looking back up to her unbothered face.

"My housemates like to hide them from me when I sleep," she answered as if it was completely normal. "I report it to the Professor and Head of House...but not much can be done," she shrugged.

"Hmm...a pity…" he shook his head before turning to Harry. "I'll let you head to your friends. I need to get cleaned up for dinner," he laughed, and Harry jolted at how late it had become.

'R...right," Harry nodded, rushing off to the Great Hall as the two stayed to speak with Loony Lovegood.

"Oi! Mate,' Ron grabbed him when he sat down. "The hell were you doing there?"

"I...I don't know! I got roped into showing the fifth champion around and the next thing I know he's talking about some really complicated stuff," Harry huffed, Hermione rolling her eyes as the two began to banter back and forth.

"What was he like? I mean he seemed to have a bit of a face on during lunch,' Seamus laughed as the other Gryffindors and some of the neighboring tables leaned in.

'I don't think it's a face...I think that's how he really is," Harry sighed. "He was always so professional and a bit...detached I think? But him and that guy Caster? I swear one would think they hated one another with how they acted."

"Oooh! What happened." Dean asked.

'Well whenever the Champion would say something about what he did to research the tournament he would yell at him for focusing off other tasks and cuff him up the head," Harry laughed.

"Isn't the younger one his boss thought," Parvati gasped.

"Yeah...but I am sure there is a reason...but on the other end whenever the older went on a tangent about responsibility and being a director...he would jab him in the stomach without a second thought and ignore him as he began to cough and wheeze!"

"Wow...wonder how they're not at each other's throats," Ginny gasped as she grabbed some chicken. "If that's how they act around on another in public…"

"I know," Hermione shook her head.

* * *

WITHIN HOGWARTS

"Tch...this place is annoying," Ashiya growled as he pushed another spirit of the castle away, walking through the barren halls of the school. "Not to mention archaic...and considering the time I am from that says a lot."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing out of our masters shadow," he shot back, turning to Edmond who hummed and fell in line next to the other. "I'm looking into the memories of this place."

"And the reason why?"

"It's not happy with how Dumbledore has run things in the last...oh...50 or so years?"

"How so?"

"There was a monster...a Basilisk? I believe is what they were called," he hummed as Edmond stopped for a moment before continuing.

'Explain."

"It was under the school for centuries before awakened in the 50's, killing one student," he explained, running his hands along the rough stone wall. "Then about 2 years ago it was awakened once again, petrifying many students but not killing this time."

"Is it still here?"

'It's corpse is where it once lay sleeping," Ashiya smirked, turning to show his demonic red eyes to those of Edmond Golden double slit ones.

"I see,' Edmond sighed, putting a hand on his head, eyes going back to normal. "Who killed it?'

"The one that was showing our master around earlier...Harry Potter," he explained. "He seems to have done many great deeds befitting of a hero...but he doesn't have the backing of one in the slightest."

"He does seem a bit green behind the ears...and how many times has he faced danger," Edmond by tha point had pulled out his cigar and was smoking the sweet poison with glee.

"Many a times, but it seems he has not grown the spine that our master has...but then again he never really had a choice."

"Seems to be a trend," Edmond barked out with a harsh laugh.

"Indeed, indeed," Ashiya smiled before his eyes narrowed. Edmond followed his line of sight and he too stilled at the sound of the children around them. "Hogwarts is not happy with this tournament...it's tried many a times to get into the other man's head...but his defenses are too good.

"I know," Edmond nodded. "He nearly got into Master's mind. But I managed to kick him out once I realized what was going on."

"I am working on getting a system built with spying on the teachers...but it would be best if we focus right now on getting the outpost up." Ashiya murmured.

"Don't upset the castle," Edmond warned, heading into a Shadow to head back to the great hall. "And don't get caught."

'The wizards think of familiars as animals and conjured spirits of animals, they couldn't hold a candle to us servants," Ashiya smirked.

"Your cockiness is what got you killed in the first place, don't forget your place," Edmond warned.

"Yes, yes," Ashiya sighed. "But you must admit...we as Chaldea in whole have the advantage over them."

Edmond vanished without a word.

"Tch. Now.." he sighed, turning to look at the blank stretch of stone wall before him. "Would you mind opening up that mysterious storeroom of yours? I can sense something very interesting in it."

He smiled when the door began to manifest, before revealing the feeling of pure dark energy around him.

"Interesting indeed," he breathed. Slowly he pushed past the mountains of items filled to the brim with magic so old that they must have been forgotten by the Wizards. Sure enough he moved a small mountain of junk to the side before coming to a table that held an unassuming dark box.

But the magic radiating from it.

"Found you," he grinned, clawed hands grabbing the box. "Now...to figure out what you are…"

* * *

CHALDEA QUARTERS

"I can tell this is not going to be the easiest mission of ours," Ritsuka hummed within their wing, breathing in the coffee Dantes had given him before vanishing off to somewhere. "Not only is it a school...but the Ministry…"

"We never did account for encountering them so soon," Mashi said through Hologram as Nemo placed the sandwiches about with Waver looking over reports. Voyager was playing with a tablet they had managed to get working. "They seem to be very...paranoid."

"Indeed," Ritsuka sighed before jolting at the message bar that popped up. "Sion?"

 _"Hello! My favorite master of Chaldea,"_ the girl yelled as she brought her face forward.

"Sion," he sighed, smiling despite himself as he looked at her. "What have I done to deserve a call from you?"

 _"Ahaah! A smooth talker you are for sure,"_ she blushed as Ritsuka rolled his eyes before focusing on her. " _Heard you were stuck in the wizarding world!"_

"Seems like word gets around."

 _'Indeed it does,'_ she smiled. _"I just wanted to wish you luck and inform you of something that was going on here within the Wandering Sea-_

"I am not joining the Wandering Sea. Those mages can piss off for all I care," he growled, before he calmed himself. "Right, sorry."

 _"No, no,"_ Sion shook her head. _'Offering you a place here after they did nothing during the whole Lostbelt Incident was really a douche move. But that's not why I'm calling."_

"Hmm?"

 _"We've detected that the Holy Grail is not only incomplete and corrupted, which you already knew,"_ she smirked at his blush. " _But it's very, very unstable. But you knew that as well."_

"Please can you not pull a Sherlock or Da Vinci on me right now?"

 _"Sorry, sorry,'_ she giggled before her eyes sharpened and Ritsuka tensed. " _That grail is attempting to turn this tournament into a failed version of a Holy Grail War,"_ she explained.

"And it already has five of the seven master potentials-"

 _"Try seven of seven,"_ she stated, making everyone freeze.

"It's chosen it's seven," he whispered.

 _"Yea, but because it's not only an incomplete grail; but as well an unstable one. So there is no need for Servant or Command Seals yet...but there is a possibility that they could come up,"_ she began, pulling up the data she had collected. " _Lucky for us though,_ " she continued. _"The Grail seems to be trying to connect with their magic circuits, which Wizards do not have. They have magical cores they draw power from."_

"How long until it can figure out a wizard's Biology?"

 _"I don't know that. But since all this foreign magic is around it, it's slower than usual,"_ she stated, Ritsuka placing his cup on the saucer before he placed the whole thing back onto the table.

"Nothing but a year or so of peace...then all this happens," he sighed, the servants in the room deflating at his tone before Waver got up and moved to leave.

That's right, Ritsuka thought. He's been here since day one…

"I'll contact Edmond and Ashiya," Nemo said, moving out to his personal room to do just that as Voyager went to stare into the burning fire in its nest.

_"Ritsuka?"_

"I will be fine," he assured her. "I will keep any eye out as well," he smiled. "You keep an eye on the numbers yeah?"

 _"Yeah,"_ she nodded. _"I'll send the reports to your personal handheld to make sure you have the latest news," she promised._

"Thank you," he smiled with a nod before shutting off the feed and leaning back. "Voyager, mind go checking on Sensei,' he called to the boy who turned to him with a scrunched up face.

"Master-"

"Please," he asked, his hair hiding his eyes but the boy knew they were filled with anguish. "Leave me be for a moment."

'Okay…"

"You two as well," he said to his shadow servants. In a moment he felt himself become lighter, he gave an encouraging smile to Voyager who nodded, heading out the door.

Once the door closed, Ritsuka broke down. His shoulders shook as the tears flowed down his face and he spoke his deepest, most selfish wish to himself.

"Please," he whimpered, hugging himself. " ** _One year._**..that's all I want….I want one year of peace...just one more," he sobbed, hand clutching his face. "Just one."

He didn't notice the room grow warmer or the calming scent of mint that began to surround him. And Hogwarts was glad for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Tell me what you liked.


	5. A Thought of Magic and Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO! You know the drill by now! But if you could both follow and comment about what you liked, what you think might happen, or anything on your mind at the moment it would be great! If your going to roast please be respectable about it! Once again I hope you all enjoy this story to its fullest and tell me what you think! After finals next week I will soon be off to Winter Break, but of course I have work but with the way things are now I should still have plenty of free time! Well! Read away! And I have stated I have taken inspiration from from Pheles65's work! I have gotten permission to use some of their ideas with a twist. So...ENJOY!

"Hmm..why did you decide to come here?"

"Huh," the assassin asked. He turned to look to his master, who was leaning against the table, eyes curious as he placed his chin in his open palm.

"Out of all the others why did Li Shuwen decide to come to Hogwarts," he asked. "I mean Nemo and Voyager were here from the beginning, Kingu was always going to be here. Same with the three in my shadow and Ashiya never leaves my side either. Waver is here to help me understand things...but why did you come?"

"I guess I hate not being near you when things are getting tough..besides, can't an old man have some fun every now and then," he huffed, Ritsuka humming as they sat in content silence. Until a shadow began to form into a person, then a very familiar Onmyouji came out with a blinding smile.

"Hogwarts seems to be on our side," Ashiya hummed as he sat down across from his master. "They led me to a few...interesting areas."

"Hmm?"

"Hogwarts is attempting to show me people who we can trust and so far their picks are not too bad," he commented, the room growing warmer as the castle grew happy. "Though they were a bit shocked when I met with our four informants within the castle, once we got talking though it seemed to dig deeper on the other people in this school."

"Anything about Hogwarts itself?"

"Worrying things," he conceded with a sigh. "A few curses here and there, a couple weakened fields and a few tamperings here and there…"

"So this place is compromised? In terms of external protections?"

"Extensively," he smiled, Ritsuka nodding as he leaned back. "Shall I use some talismans to make sure this place is fortified for the future?"

"I would advise against that," Waver said as he entered, taking off his coat with a sigh. "They may think that the protects are that of their own. And besides, it's not like they'll try anything at the moment right now. We have until November to make connections and get information about Harry Potter, Dumbledore and anyone else who may pop up."

"Indeed," Ritsuka nodded.

"I am fine either way. I would much prefer them to squirm in desperation as they try to survive," Ashiya gave a demented giggle that was ignored

"And I thought the Grail presence we sensed in Fuyuki was bad enough," Ritsuka sighed. "I miss home."

"Once this is over with, it will be all fine master,' Ashiya hummed.

"Yes, yes,' he waved off. "I can only wonder though…What was the purpose of that signal...if not to draw us here?"

"Master," Ashiya turned stern. "Are you implying that someone knew that we might come here if we sensed the Holy Grail in Fuyuki, a Grail that by all intents and purposes should be destroyed, made a signal and then got rid of it once we went there?"

"That's something that has nagged me since we found this unstable grail," he whispered. "I know i'm not the only one...but...still."

"We will admit that after the signal went dead in Fuyuki we just brushed it off...but if someone managed to get us here...then they have to know of our patterns," Waver sighed. "Great…"

"Looks like we just don't have the grail to worry about," Ashiya hummed. "I will see what I can do-"

"I would rather you stay here in the castle and continue your explorations of it," Ritsuka began, looking into the others eyes. "It's not good to run you ragged."

"The pot calling the kettle black, my cute master?" Ashiya gave out a charming smile, despite the heavy laced sarcasm.

"And besides, Hogwarts seems to be taking to our presences and willingly opening up to our advances of understanding," he finished, ignoring the jab with the cool professionalism that he was taught by the many servants.

The only sign that what he said got to their master.

"Very well," Ashiya got up and gave a bow before heading into the shadows.

"You three," Ritsuka spoke to his ever changing shadow. "I want you to explore the towers and the Dungeons of this place. Ashiya has enough with the castle itself. Edmond will stay with me for the first rotation. You two decide who will be next."

Ritsuka immediately felt himself get lighter before he sighed and leaned back once again, allowing all the tension to leave his body with relative ease.

"Class begins once again tomorrow, so we will have a harder time reconning the place through the daytime...would you want to go to the wizarding village," Waver asked, picking up the plates before putting them on the end table.

"I think that Nemo and Voyager should do that. I don't want to be away from the castle for a bit...besides...I don't want to be gawked at." He breathed out.

"Understandable."

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"So it's really just a normal school...despite it's...more than magical curriculum," Ritsuka smiled as he walked into the library. "It's like a college," he whispered to Waver who rolled his eyes.

"Even the Clocktower had computers and the students had phones," he hissed. "Even in 1994...well the rich ones did."

"Hahah, totally forgetting you were a teen in '94," he giggled before jumping at the harsh crack of a ruler.

"Shh!" The Librarian hissed out as she glared at them.

"Sorry," Ritsuka coughed. "Tough crowd,' he murmured.

"Indeed," Waver sighed. "I'll be checking out the books on their magic craft here. If I'm not there I will be looking at books on their views of regular humans."

"I will be looking for this tournament," Ritsuka smiled, waving off the caster who rolled his eyes before moving to look through the ledgars.

Humming silently to himself, he moved down the various towering shelves, a bit put off by how nothing was labeled. By the way that the librarian was eyeing him, he was sure that if he ran his hands along the spins he'd get yelled at again and he's not too keen on that. Shaking his head he weaved past the whispering students from all three schools, his mind focused on his task at hand as he looked at the titles on the spines.

"Wizarding Tournaments," he murmured to himself over and over as he looked from spine to spine.

"Umm...pardon me?"

"Huhh?" Ritsuka turned to face one of the students he sat with the night before. "Oh! Hello! Sorry, am I interrupting your study time?"

'No...if you're looking for information about the Tournament. I'm just about to return the book," she smiled, handing it to him.

"Oh! Thank you! Good thing I came when I did," he winked, giggling a little as she smiled as well. "My name is Ritsuka Fujimaru, but I know you already know that! How about you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger," she nodded. "My friend Harry is fighting in the Tournament as well."

"Ohh! That's right! You're the one that was sitting with him and the Redhead," he nodded, placing the book under his arm. "Well I hope that this helped your friend," he smiled.

"Yes...umm...good luck," she smiled before turning to head off back to class. Ritsuka smiled as well, looking down to the worn book in his hands and sighing. Of course it would have to be the hard and old way of research.

Well, at least he could call a house elf for some drinks if he needed too.

Sitting down he was about to open the musty book before he felt the presence of another.

"You're getting better," he commented. "But you're nowhere near being able to sneak up on me."

"I know, but it works with evading the students," the voice, usually dripping with confidence, was more sombre now. "I am sorry."

"You lied to me," he whispered, looking up to the gray eyes of his British Outpost Director. "Lord Malfoy...cousin of Marisbury Animusphere. A wizard. You betrayed me."

"Never," Lucius whispered back, hand gripping the cane tightly. "I would never betray you. None of us would. You know that."

"I thought I could trust you," he brokenly whispered. "I thought we could tell one another everything as responsible adults."

"I did it for your sake," he began.

"And your vice director?"

"Our vice director," Lucius breathed, before sighing. "We...we all collectively thought that we would be able to keep the affairs of the Wizarding world to ourselves-"

"I would have liked to help if I could have," he said.

"I don't know how my older self is-"

'Oh you're the same," he commented. "I am not a child."

"You never were able to grow up like one," Lucius hissed. "You were forced to become an adult during the apex of your teen years! By god Ritsuka! Rayshifting messed up your aging process!'

"This again," Ritsuka sighed. "It's only for a few years! I'm supposed to be 22 but I'm 19. Not a big deal."

"Ritsuka-'

"Leave if you're just here to nag me," Ritsuka snapped as Lucius sighed.

"I am here to help you," Lucius insisted before he took out a piece of paper. "This should help Alter Ego in his search of allies within this school. My son compiled this for me earlier when your name was drawn from the goblet. You'll find the two at the top the most important."

"How so,' he asked, taking the item.

"They know the ins and outs of this school better than any Slytherin you would encounter and they aren't too keen on Dumbledore either," he winked. "Narcissa also wanted to know if we are hosting the annual Christmas Ball in Malfoy Manor or in the new outpost? You know she likes planning ahead."

"It's only September," Ritsuka shook his head. "We're doing it in the new outpost."

'Many thanks," he winked before getting up. "Draco is also weeding out the people we can trust in the student populace. It's not looking too good though."

"How so?"

"A few of each house...so far he can list them all off by his fingers," Lucius informed him.

"I see. Thank you,' he nodded curtly as the wizard left.

Once more he was left to his own devices, alone in the den of Wizards and their outdated looked at the list before he stuffed it in his pockets, it wouldn't do him good to open it here when people were around. With a shake of his head he opened the book, sighing once more as he looked at the heavily faded words.

"Great."

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS

"Tch, gloomy," Ashiya hummed as one of the other two within his master's shadow appeared. "Hello Goetia."

"Clown," he rasped out, Ashiya ignoring the jab as they walked past the bones to the door. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"I will admit I have had a great delight in everything I have come across so far," Ashiya humed, placing a hand on the door, nails scraping across one of the many snakes. "Would you do the pleasure?"

"Why disturb the beasts crypt?" Goetia cocked his head to the side, but Ashiya knew it was a challenge.

The two never got along, anyone in Chaldea could attest to that. Ashiya was always by Ritsuka in the physical plane, touching, murmuring, assuring and speaking to him in the physical world. Goetia was always in the shadow, comforting, assuring, defending in the spiritual and mental world. Edmond would always be the favorite, so no one dared to try and get in his way; but those two just straight up hated one another.

It was seemingly Goetia's life mission to get Ashiya unsummoned and burned into rare prisms. Or just disliked. They honestly couldn't tell.

"Because I can sense the lingering scent of whatever is on that Tiara," he smirked. "And I know the scent of soul magic."

"You should have led on with that," the Beast murmured reluctantly as he pushed the Alter Ego away and placed his own hand on the door. His hand crackled for a moment before the door exploded before them, shooting into the large chamber with ease.

"My, my," Ashiya whistled, looking around as they entered the wet chamber. "An...interesting decor setup." He hummed looking at the snakes all around them. "I know he was called Salazar Slytherin, but even this is a bit much. The door was quite enough."

"Wizards are not known for subtly no matter how many witch hunts they have faced," Goetia shook his head. "Fire tickling curses? Honestly."

"Yes, yes," Ashiya giggled, a twisted smile stretching across his face as he looked around. "Now where is that item? I doubt it's another tiara…"

"There it is," the demon whispered, making his way over to the corpse of the beast, ignoring the book beside it. "It still secretes it's poison...it would be valuable to the casters."

"Yes, yes," Ashiya nodded, snapping his finger and having a multitude of Shikigami appear. "Make sure that gets back to the casters in Chaldea and inform the others about this," he brushed off.

They then turned to the item in question, the Shikigami went to work as the two went closer to the item on the floor, one oozing with miasma and darkness.

"This is most certainly soul magic...but I can sense nothing more than that," Ashiya sighed. "It's frustrating, but their soul magic is alway so detached," he ground out. "I can't get anything from this on a surface level, I'll need other pieces of it or more time to work on it."

"I can't sense anything either. It's a blank for me," Goetia sighed. "Their magic is so," he struggled for a description." It's...dull...too the point it's blank. There is no emotion behind what their magic does. It's too mundane."

"Magic has a purpose. It's meant to accomplish something that is...very difficult to do," Ashiya began, moving around the book in a predatory manner. "And no doubt they have a few spells here or there to do such a thing...but...in the whole grand scheme of things? It's not much."

"Expect for something like this," Goetia ran his hands over the dried up notebook. "This had a purpose...but it's….incomplete in a way…"

"Or it could be part of a set," Ashiya hummed. "We may be dealing with someone who has no connection to us, and as usual we may be butting our heads into something that had no concern to us."

"Master does not like any stone unturned," Goetia murmured, looking like a lost puppy. "So we should take this back…"

"Yes, yes," Ashiya smiled, smirking at the glower the Beast gave him. "Now now, don't look at me like that...hggn."

"You're disgusting," Goetia sniffed, picking up the object before allowing a Shikigami to take it. "Besides, you only lust after master...it sickens me that you nearly hit all his preferences."

'Of only all of my hair was white and I was a bit more...tan," he huffed, Goetia snarling before they both stilled.

"You're not supposed to be here," Ashiya sighed, turning to the newcomer who arrived. "You know what will happen if the people see you here in this place. Don't you?"

"I needed to see for myself."

'Of course you did."

The three merely stood in the chamber in silence as the Shikigami worked, uncaring as Hogwarts began to shake around them.

"I take it the other casters are not too keen on sitting out this magical bout?" It was Goetia who spoke, Ashiya shaking his head as the other spoke plainly.

"No, they're not," he said.

"I'll speak to the master," Ashiya assured as Goetia glared at him. "I am sure he will not deny any of them a thing...for he is selfish like that."

'I think you mean selfless," Goetia snarled in warning before Ashiya pinned him with a dry look.

"I think you have yet to fully understand the darkness of our master fully," he remarked without much emotion. "He's quite the selfish man."

It was silent for a long time between the three of them.

* * *

NAUTILUS COMMAND ROOM

"And that's all our reports," Mash spoke as she stood in the virtual command room. "Lord Malfoy, it's good to see you!"

 _"And you Mash,"_ Lucius smiled. " _Quite a heart stopping moment when our director...well when his name came out."_

"Indeed,' Mashu nodded.

 _"If it's not too much trouble I would like a report on the servants he brought with him,"_ he began.

"Well there is Nemo, Voyager, Assassin Li Shuwen, Edmond Dantes, Kingu is currently confined to the Nautilus-" She began.

 _'Good,_ " Lucius sighed. _"He would not do well in Hogwarts,"_ he smirked to the demonic son.

'Whatever,' the said son snapped back with a glower.

"Waver sensei, Ashiya Douman," she meekly said.

 _"He came to my wife's and I quarters in the night...not fun_ ," he coughed as Mash blushed.

"Very sorry," she coughed. "Then there is Goetia…"

_"He's never far if Ritsuka is here and I assume the 9th is...him?"_

"Yes," she confirmed.

 _'So long as Ritsuka is here those four should be relatively tamed,' L_ ucius sighed, rubbing his jaw. " _My vice is currently stuck in his cover job at the moment, but he's keeping me supplied at the moment on the latest info. And our informat on the more mundane wizarding life is thinking of speaking to his daughter_ ," Lucius turned to the other directors.

_"Do you trust him? Even with his...tendencies?"_

_"With my life."_

_'Very well, we approve of him telling his daughter,"_ Scandinavia smiled, Kadoc nodding along with him as he placed his reports down.

 _'So that's what's been in that damned field...Durmstrang,"_ he groaned as Rasputin merely closed his eyes in meditation, despite the large tick mark on his forehead.

 _'And then the French school for me,"_ Pepe remarked, but he too was a bit miffed.

 _"It's...not the best situation but so long as we are far enough away i think infiltrating should be easy if transport is close enough,"_ Rasputin began before Lucius spoke.

 _'Not now, not while all of this is going on,_ " he warned. _"We don't need too much drama in the European wizarding world right now. Ritsuka has garnered enough attention. Any more and that's when things get really bad."_

 _"Indeed,"_ Sion said as she popped in _. "Hello al!"_

 _"Sion,"_ they acknowledged as she gave a cheerful smile back.

 _"Sorry to butt in like this! But I managed to gain a signature on one of the other potential…'masters',"_ she air quoted.

"So far we know that Harry Potter, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, and Ritsuka Fujimaru are the five of seven masters in this...holy grail war," Mashu breathed.

 _'Add a sixth! Because the one I located is in Hogwarts,"_ she winked. _"It's an Albus Dumbledore."_

 _ **"HUUUUUH,'** _Lucius yelled as he jumped up, the others turning to him in confusion. _"Please, please, please tell me your joking." He was practically begging by that point._

_"I...I take it, that's not a good thing?"_

_"Good thing? By god! If that old Merlin wannabe finds out about our kind he will try to bring them all to the 'light' and crap like that,"_ he began ranting.

_"You did mention that…"_

_'I was hoping that it was me or my vice,"_ Lucius sighed. _"Or even my informant...this is the worst news I could have gotten. But there is still hope for the 7th."_

 _"Yeah. I'm working on pinpointing that lucky fella_ ," Sion smiled, but it was strained.

 _"Are there signs of any rouge servants,"_ kadoc asked as Rasputin tensed up.

 _"Not that I could see so far,"_ Sion informed them. _"I didn't see any mana spike or the like and I doubt they know how to summon a servant. Besides, Ritsuka is the only one technically that has command spells. As hidden as they are."_

 _"I will keep an eye on all the other 'master' candidates,"_ Lucius said. "I _think it best if we stay on top of that while we figure out what is going on."_

"Right," Mashu nodded. "I'll inform Kingu and Li on the updates. I'm sure you'll hand master and the others?"

 _"I'm sure that Douman has that covered,"_ Lucius shook his head. _"But i'll still pop by when I get a chance."_

'Many thanks," Mashu nodded with a smile before she moved to shut off the feed.

"So...Albus Dumbledore is one of the prospective masters in this Holy Grail war," Kingu hummed as he leaned against the doorframe with a contemplative look. "I'll impale him through the head if he does anything."

"Kingu-san," she gasped.

"What," he shrugged. "That old coot has attempted to get into his head the very first day. He's not to be trusted!"

"Yes, but senpai doesn't like it when we make the first move," she protested to his clicking tongue.

"Well I am sick and tired of him waiting for us to be attacked,' Kingu snarled. "Too many times have we been hurt like that and too many times has he blamed himself for the failure and the loss."

"Master...Senpai...Senpai…" Mashu tried to formulate a response.

'But I won't go against him...He doesn't deserve that," Kingu sighed, shaking his head and moving to leave. "It's bad enough he believes it."

Mashu nodded as he left, the girl breathing in heavily as she thought back those dark days of hidden paranoia and fear. The days where he smiled so bright despite the blinding fear he faced everyday.

* * *

CHALDEA SECURITY OFFICE, ANTARCTICA

"What….what do you think he means," One tech, a new one, murmured as she turned to another new member of Chaldea's main hub.

They were one of the few that were chosen to overlook the various security cameras that were in Chaldea and it's various outposts. For the offices of the directors and meeting rooms, those were limited to the older staff and the original security head.

"Oh," a voice spoke, sending them into a slight shock.

"Sir," they both jumped up as the head of security appeared.

"Ritsuka has always been a bit paranoid about his servants," he sighed, looking at the latest transcription with sad eyes. "Back in the day he would often talk about how he hoped they would be gentle when they killed him or that they would be swift when they betrayed him."

"Huh?"

"Many of the servants right off the bat said they wanted him dead or would kill him if they saw even a shred of weakness inside of him," he shook his head with another heavy sigh. "Of course they often changed their minds and served him with the utmost pride and love; but he still has that fear."

"Can't he just order them all?"

"You would think that," he smirked goodnaturedly. "He would never though, it's not how he works...and I guess that's what makes him such a good person."

'But...why does he still fear that his own servants will kill him?"

"Well its' hard to get rid of a fear that's been so ingrained in them for many years," he shrugged. "He's managed to deal with it...somewhat."

The two were silent as the head merely stewed over the words he once heard his boss say so easily all those years ago, the pain and hurt he felt in that moment coming back in full force.

 _"Oh, I am fully expecting someone in my ranks to snap and kill me. It's in the nature of most heroes after all, I just hope that they do it in a way that's gentle," he sighed, sounding like he said that all time. "Maybe the staff…? Eh, whatever," he sighed_.

"How we broke that poor child," he sighed, moving to head back into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Tell me what you liked.


	6. Relative Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO! You know the drill by now! But if you could both follow and comment about what you liked, what you think might happen, or anything on your mind at the moment it would be great! If your going to roast please be respectable about it! Once again I hope you all enjoy this story to its fullest and tell me what you think! After finals next week I will soon be off to Winter Break, but of course I have work but with the way things are now I should still have plenty of free time! Well! Read away! And I have stated I have taken inspiration from from Pheles65's work! I have gotten permission to use some of their ideas with a twist. So...ENJOY!

CLASSIFIED LOCATION, CHINA

"This...is not good," Laingyu murmured as she walked beside Gao and Mandricardo. They were overlooking one of their watchtowers...well what was left of it. "First the Ministry now this….I assume that we will now immediately report to master on any and everything?"

"He was pissed to say the least," Yan yawned as he dropped down beside the trio. "Haven't seen him that pissed in a while too."

"It's our fault," Gao snapped, turning to the three of them. "I always knew that treating our beloved lord, one who has seen hardships beyond human comprehension, like a child was not going to go in our favor."

"Do you forget when that order was done?" Yan spoke it so quietly they thought it was a mistake.

But it wasn't.

"In the end it helped him heal...if we have to face our masters ire then so be it...if it means he can live a little bit longer," Yan huffed, moving to head up into the smoldering watchtower.

"Personally...I knew it was wrong...but I went along with it so he could live," Mandricardo said to Gao and Laingyu. "We all saw what he was like after everything settled down," he murmured before following the chinese assassin in.

"Gao-" Linagyu went to speak.

"I'll inform the central command of what happened here...leave me be for a moment," he said, not even bothering to show her his face as he took in claming breaths.

"Right."

Gao stood in silence for a moment, stewing over everything before he sighed and moved to report in.

* * *

 _"This makes it the tenth in a year,"_ Marcus Navlier, one of the original surviving members of both Grand Order and Lostbelt, shrieked as Gao finished his report. " _America, Brazil, France, Germany, Norway, Egypt, Russia, Mongolia, South Korea and now China! Why! Why,"_ he yelled to the sky pulling on his hair.

"Nothing was left," Ritsuka asked as Gao turned to him.

_"The building was relatively intact that only minor repairs are actually needed….but the information stored in the computers are dead and have shown signs of being tampered with."_

"Were emergency procedures initiated when the watchposts were initially attacked," Ritsuka demanded.

 _"Yes. Everything was sent back to Chaldea's main servers before it was ordered to do a hard reset and was shown blank,"_ Gao nodded as Ritsuka leaned back in his chair.

"This has been going on for a year," he asked, turning to Marcus who held up a hand.

 _"I didn't tell you because I thought you didn't need any more stress on you,"_ he began as the other raised a brow. _"I didn't because nothing was ever taken and no one was hurt."_

"Hmm?"

 _"I just really didn't see a reason as to why I should tell you if nothing really happened,"_ he sighed with a shrug. _"Sure it wasn't the best decision, but nothing really happened...so nothing really would have been done."_

"And I assume that all other watchposts after the incidents went through with the security check procedure to fortify them?"

 _"Yes,"_ Marcus nodded. _"We don't know how they keep fucking getting in...how they keep evading us."_

"Calm Marcus," Ritsuka murmured, and he felt himself relax at his tone.

For whatever reason he had a different accent for each emotion, each of them soothing and terrifying in their own way. For the one he used, the calming and reassuring, it was a bit of old English really. He said his name in the old way of Mar-Kous, drawing out the S in such a soothing way…

 _"Sorry,_ " he coughed, shaking his head before turning back to the monitor. _"I'll keep you informed on the upkeep of our watchposts as I get more._ "

"Thank you, Gao. Please have all Servants remain on standby in Chaldean Outposts and Chaldea. Sound the alarm?"

 _"Very well,"_ he nodded, bowing before the transmission went dead and all that was left were the two Chaldean operatives.

"I assume that things are going well on your end in Chaldea?"

 _"Huh,'_ Marcus turned to Ritsuka who smiled at him. " _Okay, what's wrong?'_

"Hmm?"

 _"Kid I like you, I even might adore you,"_ he said to Ritsuka's snort. _"But you never really spoke to us….you were always better at speaking to heroic spirits then you were humans."_

"I guess I'm thinking about the future."

_"Kid, I'll be blunt….you don't have a future outside of Chaldea. This is your life, your humanity? It's tied to this place now and forever and I know damned well you wouldn't want it any other way."_

"Ahaah, can always trust you to be blunt," he smirked, getting with a lighter feel. "Thank you Marcus."

 _"Anything for you boss,_ " he nodded before cutting the feed.

"And what do you need?"

"Master," Goetia murmured as he came out of the shadow. "I...I merely wanted to be beside you…"

"I know, I know," he gave a soft laugh. "Merely teasing you."

"Waver is calling for you...something has happened."

"Hmm?"

_"I SWEAR TO GOD!"_

'Ah!"

They entered to see Waver fuming toward a smiling Ashiya who grinned manically as he continued to read the paper missive in his hand.

'Ahah! Master! It seems as if Waver here does not constitute as the judge for our section of this Tournament," he gave a toothy grin despite the shaking Shikihgami around him. "They are demanding that we bring forth our patron and judge by the end of the week."

"I see," Ritsuka sighed, shaking his head as he considered his options. "I don't want to take anyone away from the Outpost but it seems like we might have too."

"But master-"

"You're not going to be the judge," he said to Ashiya who pouted before sliding back into his seat. "And I will not be bringing in Merlin wither...Lord knows what he would do…"

"Who do you have in mind master?'

"I'll need to look through the records, but I have one or two," he sighed, moving to head into his room. "I'll also be making contact with some of the trustworthy people soon."

"Very well," they all inclined their heads as he closed the door.

* * *

NEW BRITISH OUTPOST

"You know the moment he lays his eyes on us, that master of Chaldea will be able to discern who we all are," a male sighed as he turned to his female companion, the two currently sitting a ways away from the new outpost.

"I am counting on that my darling," she purred, her crimson lips curling into a smile as they turned to see the third member of their party appear.

"I've found where Voldemort is currently," she confirmed, her silvery hair swaying in the wind. "But I ran into a nosy Lancer. Not one for joining us."

"I see," the male sighed. "And on the Master of Chaldea, he does not have any sort of mystic eyes. Nor clairvoyance."

"No, he doesn't," she shook her head. "But in the end he is more connected to Heroic Spirits than Humans and he'll always know."

"I see," he sighed as the third member merely huffed.

"Then it makes sense as to why our master wants him alive then," she sniffed. "But I would much rather kill him."

"He considers vile people like the Count of Monte Cristo and Angra Mainyu to be friends," the first snapped as the second woman eyes him with a contemplative look.

'What about-"

"Don't say his name," he warned. "And don't bring him into this. I will be the one to teach him, not that Half Baked master."

"I see, I see," she purred, opening her umbrella with a smile. "Anything on the China watchposts?"

"Like the others everything was wiped. They have good failsafes set up to stop people from stealing from them," the second huffed. "I'll give them that much."

"They are not fools to contrary belief," the first sighed. "Let's go now. Before those servants come and see us here."

"Lets."

* * *

"My king," Bedivere called to Arthur, the king turning to the Knight who...was not his.

"Nothing," he sighed, smiling to the man. "I thought I sensed something, but it could be the magic in the forest. It's unrestrained."

"Rumor has it," a voice began to draw as it approached. "That it's the Sherwood forest."

"Yes, there is that as well," Arthur smiled to the gunman as Billy stopped by the two of them. "Robin Hood said he was going into the forest to survey the things inside of it and take some samples."

"Tch, that's where he went," the archer whined as he pushed his hat down his face. 'Damn asshole left me in our room before I woke up."

"The Sherwood forest is rife with dangerous plants, creatures and anything else you can think of...especially fae," Arthur smiled. "He didn't want you to get hurt or do something to anger the fae if there is the possibility of them inside the forest."

"Tch," Billy blushed before moving to leave.

"They are a strange couple," Bedivere smiled as Arthur turned to look at himm thickening back to his own Bedivere.

"I know...they are a bit of a strange couple," he laughed, masking his thoughts with laughter.

"Chaldea allows for strange and blossoming relationships, such as Karna and Siegfried or even Mandricardo and Gao."

"I am convinced,' Arthur sighed. "That Gao is only dating him to have some semblance of control over the only mongolian."

"He's not that cruel," Bedivere scolded as the two moved to head back in.

'Oi you two!"

'Huh? Caster?"

"A gift to Paracelsus and Avicebron," he said, his dark hair swaying in the air as he motioned to the Baskilisk that was beside him. "The fangs and venom may be of use for protections. The skin may be used for armor and clothes...the meat….food for our guard dogs," he shrugged.

"I see," Arthur murmured. "Let's get this inside and to the workshop."

They began the process of putting the rather large corpse in the workshop, Arthur being pulled away and herded to the transmission room.

"Master," he bowed, placing a hand over his heart as Ritsuka smiled through the transmission. "It's an honor that you would contact the outpost and ask for me during this turbulent time."

 _"Ahaah! Your making me blush,"_ he giggled, Arthur smiling to himself before straightening up.

Though he could have sworn her heard a tech mutter

_'Damn Ikemen'_

"I take it you have a mission?"

 _"For you yes,"_ he nodded, Arthur feeling the call of Excalibur to his side as he summoned it into his hand. " _But it's not combar oriented unfortunately."_

"Oh?"

_"I need you to be a judge?"_

"Huh…"

This is not what he expected.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCOTLAND

"Huuh? You want me to out myself," Ashiya asked, cocking his head to the side as Ritsuka smiled.

"Yes, children get nosy and if I had someone else to direct their curiosity too," he smiled as Ashiya let out a bark of laughter.

"You're so cruel as to push children onto me," he asked, the other smiling as he nodded before accepting the cake that Voyager managed to get a house elf to make. "Ah, master.."

"I trust you Douman and I trust Limbo,' he winked as the other blushed and gave a sheepish nod. "Now...I have a meeting with two special people that Lucius spoke of."

"Alone?"

"Yes," he nodded before turning to his Shadow with a sighed. "That means you as well...Angra?"

The final servant pouted as he was forced out of his comfy home, smiling as he was pet on the head before frowning once more as his master moved to leave.

'Be safe?"

"When am I not?"

He left to the silence of his servants and the heavy answer that hung in the air.

Sighing the Master of Chaldea began to move through the castle, smilin at the students as he went deeper and deeper into the depths of Hogwarts, smiling at the feeling of looseness he associated with Chaldea, Shaking his head he moved to head into a empty classroom before a voice stopped him.

"Lord Fujimaru!"

"Ah! Nott-San," he turned to the Nott heir who gave a hasty bow before looking to him in confusion. "Is there a reason you called out to me?"

"Are you meeting with someone from the list," he asked.

"Yes, they were the first ones on there."

"I would warn you to be careful of the three youngest. One is a right ass, one is a dumbass and the other is just a bitch," he huffed.

"I see," he nodded before the Nott air shifted in his spot.

"I...I know my father betrayed your trust-"

"If you're worried that I am angry at your father for attempting to kill me, I don't hold anything against you," He smiled as the boy flinched.

"I...I am still so sorry.."

"Nothing to worry about," Ritsuka assured him with another of his infamous smiles. "I have a meeting to get too and I think you do as well?"

'Yes," he nodded, leaving as Ritsuka waved him goodbye; the Master of Chaldea sighing as he thought back to the betrayal, but that was for another time. Moving away from the spot he soon reached a desolate part of the school, he smiled as he looked around.

Now this is a hideout.

"Come on then! These pranks aren't going to magic themsleves!"

"Right-o my partner in crime!"

"Uggh, we need something better than what we're spouting…"

"Might I offer a suggestion," Ritsuka said as he appeared behind the two.

"Bloody-"

"Blimey-"

"Ritsuka," he finished to drown out their cursing as they jumped back.

"Y...your that fifth champion…"

'And you're the infamous pranksters of the School! The Weasley twins! Gred and Forge correct," he asked, the two jolting as he used their allies names.

"But our names are-" George moved to say before Fred stopped him.

"Oh I know your names, but you like those other two right? I don't judge. It's merely an observation that I saw when I was passing by you teo earlier in the week," he gave a bright smile.

"R...Right," Fred nodded before turning to his twin. "So.."

'I was wondering...why don't you two like Dumbledore?" Ritsuka suddenly asked, the two turning to him in confusion and fear. "Ah...I see. You hate hipcrisy."

"What do you know," Fred hissed as he pushed George behind him.

"I know that these pranks are specifically designed to have points taken off, I've heard of the points system in this school and I will be blunt...it's dumb."

"We know," George said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to get him to relax. "That's why we do what we do…"

"I see," he nodded, before smiling once again. "I am sure to be able to help you with pranks that will force your house to lose points...if you entertain me with the...why?"

"You already know why we do the pranks we do," Fred challenged. "You tell us."

Ritsuka was silent as he looked between the two, smiling as he thought Draco picked right.

"You do pranks because you see the imbalance in the school. Dumbledore does not take points away, neither do Flitwick, Sprout or McGonagall...unless you're caught in the act itself, but even then it's not enough. The points taken away or deducted are often too little for your liking, and they tend to come back right as quickly as they vanished," he gave a closed eye smile before opening them to reveal his usually bright and shining blue eyes sharpened to that akin to a dagger. "You Gryffindor's get everything in life because of your title of Gryffindor. Be it in the present or the past. Now...am I wrong?"

"You forget how the other houses have to struggle to get their points back," George reminded, but it had no bite to it.

"Ah yes...the other houses…" he trailed off before shaking his head. "So...we have an agreement?"

"What agreement," Fred shot back as George slapped him.

"I help you with your pranks, get Gryffindor docked the rightful points it deserves and ensure that it can't bounce back...and well, you two become my friends," Ritsuka smiled.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Ritsuka nodded, the two looking at one another before looking back at the strange champion.

"That can't be it."

'It is."

Well then…

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"That went well," Ritsuka commented as he walked away from the twins, Edmond materializing beside him with ease.

"You should have gone to Hermione Granger first, or continued with your conversations with Luna Lovegood."

"I need a basis for everyone I am intending to bring in," Rtitsuka winked before turning serious. "Besides, the way that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely were around her will make communications with her difficult."

"Indeed. The red one and black haired one did not strike me as the type to allow someone like her out of their ranks."

"Hoo? How so?"

"He means that she has her uses and they don't want them gone from their muleheaded ways," Ashiya smiled as he appeared, ever his master's shadow behind the other three.

"She did strike me as responsible and studious," Rituska murmured. "I see, so an imbalance of power."

"Rumor has it she is the most powerful and successful witch in the last 300 years," AshIya giggled as Ritsuka turned to him.

"Indeed?"

"I wouldn't lie about potential allies master."

"But you would lie about everything else," Edmond couldn't stop the jab, he really couldn't.

'Picking a fight right in front of our master Avenger?"

"Oh stop it," Ritsuka shushed them both before they could get into another verbal slug fest with one another again. "Besides, we have things we have to do before the feast tonight-"

"Like speaking with those elves," AshIya pouted. "I see that stuff you are forced to shove down your throat! I will have none of it! You are literally forced to eat meat, starch and grease!"

"That's England my friend," Ritsuka smiled as the trio walked down the hall of the school, Hogwarts gently leading them back to sanctuary without too much inteferance.

"Master," Arthur bowed as he noticed his lord.

"Ah! Arthur! Welcome! Welcome," he nodded, moving past the king who got up and sitting down in a chair. "I assume you got in alright?"

"You were right about the castle helping us and allowing us more freedoms than some other people," he observed as Ashiya smiled.

"Indeed. This castle seems to be eager to help us and allow us to figure out her secrets," Ashiya smiled as the room grew warmer at the praise and began to smell of cinnamon. "Hmmm, lovely."

"Well, we will announce you in the morning," Ritsuka explained. 'And Ashiya as well. I need time to bring the Twins and Hermione to our side. And apparently Dumbledore wishes to have the champions have a meeting with one another to get to know each other better."

"You have to go," Angra asked, pouting as Ritsuka smiled and nodded the World's Evils sniffing as he crouched on the ground.

'Now, now, it's fine," he assured them all. "Besides, the fun is just about to begin."

Despite himself, Waver smiled as the air turned….very Chaldean.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"And I will be representing Chaldea as it's judge," Arthur smiled as he looked to Dumbledore, while making sure to keep his mental walls up.

It would not bode well for him to put his defenses down.

"Likeweise," Ashiya stated as he came beside Arthur. "I am Ritsuka's magical mentor," he smiled, one thinly veiled with such malice. "I am here to ensure that his magic is up to snuff as he...has a bit of an unstable control over it," he nodded as Rituska shook his head as Waver ground his teeth.

'This was not part of the plan,' he shot to the Alter Ego only to be met with a reassuring voice of his master.

'Let Douman do what he wants. It usually goes our way in the end,' Ritsuka said to Waver.

'Tch.'

"Blimy! He's a scary one," Ritsuka heard Ron murmur to Harry as he pointed to Ashiya.

"I know right?" The other whispered back. "And look at those claws!"

"He has to be a werewolf...no way he's not!"

"The full moon was last night though! He'd be sick though," Harry snapped back before Ritsuka turned to them with an inquiring brow.

"This is going to be a fun few months," he winked to Nemo who smirked.


	7. Who they Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HELLO! You know the drill by now! But if you could both follow and comment about what you liked, what you think might happen, or anything on your mind at the moment it would be great! If your going to roast please be respectable about it! Once again I hope you all enjoy this story to its fullest and tell me what you think! After finals next week I will soon be off to Winter Break, but of course I have work but with the way things are now I should still have plenty of free time! Well! Read away! And I have stated I have taken inspiration from from Pheles65's work! I have gotten permission to use some of their ideas with a twist. So...ENJOY!

"I have a question….Pepe," Ritsuka spoke as he looked to his friend and fellow Master (Not really, but semantics).

"Well ask away darling I am all ears!" He smiled. "I know quite a lot as you already know!"

"Mages and Wizards are fundamentally different in how magic works with them...but why do mages consider themselves a superior race? Could the same not be said for Wizards?" He cocked his head to the side, his doe eyes shining with curiosity and it was the one true sign that he was still, in the end, a child.

Pepe' smile fell before he smirked.

"Ahaha. No, you're correct," he nodded, raising his cup. "To the surface Mages are significantly weaker to wizards as specifics skills, spells and traits are not shared amongst the populace as the wizards do. So in the technical sense, we are the weaker race of magical beings"

"But," Ritsuka cocked his head.

"Well for one we don't have what they have, that being a magical core," Pepe smiled.

"Wizards have a magical core that is the strength behind their spells and it only fluctuates as they grow stronger…"

"A mage on the other hand," Pepe began. "They each have their own brand of Magic that is specific to their family and that head. Magic is very broad in the wizarding world, it's all connected to one another in some way so that they are all interconnected in the end," he explained. "Mages, it's all a one off thing in the end."

"The Clock Tower.."

"We mages do not shy away from using science, murdering, taking and pillaging from others in our pursuit for our goals...despite the anomaly that is you, my cute little darling," he winked to Ritsuka's blush. "Wizards had a whole plan laid out, and while powerful in its own way is stagnant in it's own right. They have very small goals that do not cross generations the same way that Mages do. Not usually anyways."

"Everything is taken, passed on, grown stronger with the more magic circuits added to the crest and more modifications are made to a branch of their research," Ritsuka began, bringing the now lukewarm tea to his lips. "A magical core is the one that a person develops…"

"Indeed! But a Crest is one that has been perfected to an extent in the previous owner's lifetime, now given new life in the new owner to be expanded upon, explored, modified and perfected as many other heads before."

"Then their magical artifacts…"

"Paracelsus mass produces Philosopher Stones on a whim to make super effective healing potions, the Mirror of Erisid ….well you've heard that particular rumor, and well when it comes down to a wizard vs mage duel…"

"Hmm?"

"Wizards will have the edge in the beginning. But when a mage gets serious it will not end well for them," he shook his head. "Mages are not afraid to get their hands dirty, not afraid of having a few heads roll."

"Indeed."

"And let's not forget that bounded fields and anything else that can be dismantled often have a few nasty curses and surprises that wizards tend not to account for when dismantling them," Pepe leaned back with a smug smile. "As I said before, all wizarding Magic is interconnected, but a mages is to their family. One will never do something the same as the other...so a mage will always have an upperhand during an attack."

"Not to mention we're trained to kill," Ritsuka huffed as Pepe laughed.

"Yes, there is the mandatory assassin training," he smirked. "Like I said, not afraid of a little blood."

"Indeed…"

* * *

HOGWARTS

"I have a question, Ashiya," Arthur asked as he turned to Onmyouji. They were in the staff room, eyeing the other teachers as they went over the various assignments that they collected. They were speaking in old Babylonian to be safe.

"Hmm?"

"You and Seimei...you took his wife after killing him….but you also said something about the incident."

"That's something between me and Master," he smiled, but his aura was very dark. "So I ask of you to stop."m

"Ashiya...I'm only asking because there is a chance that he may be summoned in the future and I am-"

"Me and Seimei have a complicated relationship, he is adamant that I am his friend,"Ashiya huffed, picking at his nails. "My, I even thought he might have preferred men over women and teased him mercilessly about such a thing."

"Did he prefer men," Arthur inquired. "I mean...I too have seen and heard the rumors of him."

"Oh yes," he brushed off. "The king would often get him the best beauties in the kingdom to have for the night or week, depending on what they looked like. If they met his criteria then they would be spoiled for long amounts of time."

"He had a preference?"

"Yes, a very specific type," Ashiya chuckled. "Black hair, green eyes and about as tall as him. Pity, since his wife met all of those, but he wanted a man."

"But what about what you said to master," Arthur brought up again. "You said, 'I'll never forgive that man for what he did on that day, the day he came back and ended my life'."

"You don't need to know that," Ashiya whispered. "That half Kitsune was a bastard that enjoyed my pain. Being my friend, my ass."

"Sorry," Arthur sighed.

Ashiya didn't hear him, he was lost in the memories of that day...that day he hated with so much passion.

_'DOUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I BEG OF YOU DON'T!'_

_'SHUT YOUR MOUTH SEIMEI! YOU DID IT! YOU FINALLY BROKE ME!'_

_'Ashiya….Ashiya please, I did not come to hurt your or kill you...that man...he's the one who-'_

_'You didn't come to hurt me?! That's rich! You've hurt me worse than ever before on this day!'_

_'I didn't mean to...I just wanted to show and tell you what we had between us meant to me, even after you killed me…'_

_'Your so dumb….I wanted you dead and now...you will see me dead. A friend...my ass.'_

_'NOOO!'_

Unconsciously, Ashiya went to cup the faded wound that killed him; a scar that rested over his heart.

A killing blow that a 'friend' had tried to stop.

How pitiful. Truly.

* * *

"They are quite the sight," Draco murmured to Theo as they watched Ashiya and Arthur converse with one another, they had left the staff room and moved to walk the corridors.

"I still don't like Ashiya...I heard the reports," Theo hissed, before stiffening at the smirk the Alter Ego sent his way. "Fuck no…"

"He feeds off this type of attention," Draco chuckled. "He's...nice enough if you don't threaten Ritsuka and how does he keep doing that," he shivered as a Shikigami waved at him before vanishing.

"Magic," Voyager spoke as he stepped beside the two.

"Damnit…" Draco jolted as the boy appeared.

"Sorry," he murmured just as he turned to look at the proclaimed " _Golden Trio_ ". "She does not look happy."

"With how much those two mooch off her, jee, I wonder why," Theo rolled his eyes as Draco went silent. "Keep the oogling on the down low."

'I know, I know," Draco hissed. "Mother is obsessed with me marrying her and Father is attempting to get records of her schooling to see...but he's impressed as well."

"Any pureblood worth his salt wouldn't care she's Muggleborn, she's a damn right powerful witch," Theo sighed. "If she was in the dueling club, she'd beat our asses to the moon and back; without breaking a sweat."

"She's more interested in things like research, civil rights and the like," Draco sniffed. "Another reason why mother and father like her."

'I heard a rumor," Theo began as they sat down by the outer wall of the castle. "You're not going to become the Director of the British Outpost?"

"I...it's not for me," Draco admitted.

'You never showed a real interest,' a new voice popped up and they both stiffened as Ritsuka came in.

"I..I appreciate-"

'It's fine," he laughed, brushing off Draco's ramblings. "I assume you're aiming for the head of the Chaldean Army? Or Black Ops?"

"Black ops," he murmured.

"And you," Ritsuka turned to Theo. "I remember you had lots of fun with the research department….so the head or a specific branch?"

"Is there any reason for a research department when you're here," he joked as Ritsuka smirked. "I was thinking about magical and mechanical research. But I might have some competition with the Weasley Twins."

"They are impressive," Ritsuka nodded. "I am sure that they will be more useful with the inventors than in research."

"I guess," Theo shook his head.

"Well, how did the vice director react to knowing that he might take up the mantle," Ritsuka asked.

"He flipped. He already did enough work as it was and didn't want to do more, he's fine with staying the vice," he chuckled as Ritsuka nodded.

"I guess...I know he's a bit of a workaholic….so maybe it's for the best."

It was silent between the three of them as they sat in the cool autumn breeze.

* * *

OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS

"So...Hermione Granger if your choice for the next Director of the British Post," Severus heard an achingly familiar voice say.

"Director," he turned to Ritsuka as he came out of the shadows with a smirk.

'She's not even an employee," he giggled, turning to the Potions master with a rueful smile. "So she must be really impressive if you're recommending her. You're almost as bad as my brother and Avagrain in some regards."

"And you never take anything seriously...not in regard to the importance of the watch posts," Severus huffed.

"Can you please, please take the glamour off?"

"Not here," he whispered, going to hold the necklace he wore.

"I don't see why you hide yourself any longer," Ritsuke posted before he smirked. "Then again...I don't have much to say in that regard."

Severus was silent as he observed the other, knowing what he was speaking off. Everyone knew this, but it always scared people when they witnessed it.

Ritsuka was not dumb by any standard or the like, but he didn't or more accurately never really showed his true intelligence. Being trained by Kings, Queens and even James Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes themselves? The art of deception is as easy as breathing for someone like Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Not to mention the bullshit that was the association.

"Yes, you don't."

"Ahaha! You're so cruel Sev." Ritsuka smiled.

"He's not wrong brother," Kingu spoke as he floored down beside the two. "I see that you have kept this a secret from my brother as well," he turned to Severus.

"I'm not happy about it, but I was out voted and sworn to an oath of silence," he shrugged.

"Tch...take off the Glamour!"

"Why does everyone hate the glamour?"

"Because you look heinous."

"I think that was the point," Ritsuka cocked his head to the side.

"Thank you," he huffed before getting up from where he was seated and gathering his papers.

"Still you are a miracle in and of itself…"

"About my lineage again?"

"You're a Mage and Wizard,'' Ritsuka smiled asd Kingu jolted.

"What," he asked as they walked back to the castle.

"My father, Tobias Snape, was a lord at the Clock Tower...he hated how he was tricked into marrying a witch. My mother was sickened with my fathers mage lifestyle and tried to stop me from being indoctrinated into the mage lifestyle."

"The Snape family have held the position of Head of the Department of Curses within the Clocktower for centuries."

"Indeed. Which also deals with necromancy at a level even the most sickened of wizards won't cross," he sighed. "Lucius is currently the head of the Astromancy department after his cousin died."

"Well I can see that," Kingu sighed. 'But what is he?"

"He's a wizard with an aptitude for Magecraft," Ritsuka smiled. "He's not a Mage, the only one in this group is Severus. Lucuis was fitted with circuits like a crest, but they are not very powerful."

"Indeed, our groups would have been stronger with you in it if you took the lordship." Snape gave a side glance to the master.

"Botany, which deals with Witchcraft was actually offered to me," Ritsuka giggled as Kingu gaped.

'Wh...why didn't you take it! We could have had a foothold in that horrid place little brother!"

"AHah! A Xenophilius Lovegood is the head of that particular department," he smiled. "A constant informat of Lucius and Severus."

"I see you have kept some secrets as well brother," Kingu hummed as he gave him a side look. By that point Snape had left, heading inside

'I think I am entitled to them big brother!"

"You have a brother?"

Kingu and Ritsuka turned to see Hermione sitting in a shaded gazebo by the greenhouses, books and notes around her.

"Adopted," Ritsuka smiled. "He's a bit of a spoilsport though, and a bit of a mother hen," he winked.

'Well someone in this damned family has to watch out for you! Heaven knows you won't and mother just let you do what you want because she trusts you!"

"Ahaha! Well mom always did trust me," he winked despite the karate chop that was deliver to the back of his head.

"You would certainly die if we left you along to your thoughts and actions," Kingu sighed as Ritsuka laughed.

"I'm not that reckless!"

"You took on everyone at Gilfest with Anderson and that insufferable wannabe Saber of a Caster!"

"Don't call him that or caster will come after you."

"Who? That wannabe or his lover," Kingu shot back as Ritsuka sighed.

"You two are pretty close," Hermione commented as she began to clean up her mess around her.

"Well we hated one another for a while, something caused us to become closer to one another," he winked to the Lancer who huffed and moved to head back to the Black Lake.

"He's a bit of a tough nut to crack," he winked to Hermione who giggled. "But he cares and that's all that matters to me."

"That's nice. I'm an only child and it's hard to make friends to be so close too," she sniffed.

"I had an older sister," Ritsuka hummed.

'Had?"

"I...don't really speak to my family anymore. Mom and dad think i'm strange and should be in a corporate office right now. Not the director at my age," he giggled. "Gudako, my sister's nickname, she was always a worry wart. Mother hen if you will," he said, following her on her trek back to the castle.

"If that's the case you shouldn't not speak to her," Hermione began.

"It's complicated," he admitted. "She tries to get me out of the business, but also feels guilty for getting me this job."

"Oh." Hermione's voice was quiet before she turned to him. "Then maybe some mutual time away from one another is beneficial. Lord knows I need it from Ron and harry during the summers."

"Ho? Annoying boy trouble," he cocked his head to the side, keeping his expression open.

"Oh and what would you know," she teased.

'I don't know how you feel about my type, but I find myself attracted to the male sex more than the female," he shrugged. "A woman can look good, but I will never find myself longing to belong with her."

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "T...that's brave of you to come out like that," she stated.

"I love who I love," he shrugged. "And I fell in love with the wrong person and...it's hard to come back from that."

"Did he leave you?"

"In a way that will take a long time to get to him...or a short way," he said and Hermione understood the implications.

'I see...I'm...sorry for your loss."

"It's alright...I was younger and I feel as if we went a bit too fast. But sometimes you meet the one, you fall hard and fast..and you know it's meant to be," he giggled. "But sometimes fate tells you no."

"You...I'm sorry to pry," Hermione swallowed.

"It's alright, I get too caught up in my memories. So in reality, it's a bit of my fault that we began to talk about this," he smiled. "Enjoy your homework Hime-Chan."

"Huh?"

By that time he had left.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

After the feast that night Harry sighed as he was forced into another meeting with the champions, this time Ritsuka Fujimaru, the fifth champion would be in attendance. According to his staff he was fixing up some last minute things with his organization that needed to be dealt with before he could do anything so he was excused from the last 2.

"Hello Harry," he heard the fifth champion say as he sat beside Krum. "I'm glad you're here! Worried that it would only be four of us like it was without me," he giggled, moving to look behind him. "Oh...you."

"Hem, hem," that sickly sweet voice had the five in the room cringing as Umbridge came in with her pink...everything. "I would like to know why you have not attended the other two meeting, Mr. Fujimaru."

"I'm the head of a Global security agency with multiple people and branches under me. I had a problem with this extended leave that needed to be resolved before anything else."

"Still going with that story," she sighed. "I know that you have just graduated even in the muggle world but still. One would think-"

"Say what you will, but that does not change the fact I have many duties that I cannot legally divulge due to the sensitive information involved with what I do. Should I tell you...well what will happen will not be pretty."

_"Are you threatening the undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic?!"_

"It's a warning, learn the difference," he brushed off. "Anything you want to say can be said to Limbo or Saber," he waved her off.

"I am your superior-"

"You are a stranger with a superiority complex the size of Jupiter," he snapped back. "I would ask you to leave. You ruin the taste of the tea and cake with your overly saccharine voice." He jutted his chin out. "And I would much rather enjoy the two in tandem."

"Why you-"

"I think my darling pupil asked you to leave," that voice had the other four quaking as the one named Limbo came out of the shadow. "And I would like you to as well. I am chaperoning this meeting today."

Of course he was.

"I would not leave children like these with you and that-"

"Enough out of you," he sighed, sending a small paper man to the door that pushed the human toad out and slammed the door shut. It plastered itself on the door and with a thump in the air it seemingly sealed it shut.

"Many thanks Limbo."

"Of course," he smiled before turning to the door leading to the small kitchenette there was in the room. "Green tea per usual master?"

"Thank you," he nodded before turning to all the champions. "Now! Are you all ready for the First Task this week," he smiled, the others looking confused as he addressed them all. "I know that I am, despite not knowing what the task might be!"

Now that raised some brows.

Did he seriously not know?

"Of course, I feel as if I am the only one who doesn't," his voice went….an octave too deep to be seen as innocent. "Then again...I am the only one who hasn't gone around snooping for clues when everything's meant to be a secret," he looked up and the four soon became petrified by his steely look. " ** _Am I right?"_**

Their blood froze and hearts stopped.

Harry turned to Cedric who looked down in his lap, clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to formulate a response to the other; but Harry could see his fear was preventing him from even looking at the other. And he didn't blame him.

Fleur was no different as she looked to her cup and saucer with immense interest, the girl's hand slightly shaking as she brought the cup up to her lip as the dangerous aura merely increased.

Krum was stoic as he stared ahead, but not at the 5th Champion. He was silent as well and avoided eye contact with Ritsuka, despite having his eyes on the now threatening Champion who smiled when he looked away.

"Harry, what about you? Anything to say to me? Or will you ignore me as well," he asked in a saccharine voice not to unsimilar to Umbridge's….but unlike her, his was the one that put pure terror and fear in his body as he jolted looking into his inquisitive eyes before opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Master, you're scaring them," that voice had the tension vanishing as the other turned his attention to the other scary man. "But then again. You have no say in anything in the like, cause you too had the information gathered for you."

"I did not ask for it, expect it nor did I want it," he sighed, picking up the saucer. "I adhere to the rules, even the unwritten ones that have been placed."

"Always a stickler for them, even if it means life or death," he sighed flippantly. "How many times have you nearly died?"

"You're getting into some dangerous territory for somewhere unknown,' he snapped to the man who merely huffed. "So I recommend you either shut your mouth or wait until we are along if you want to go at this again."

"Merely re-jogging your memory."

"Then how about you try and kill me again and see if I am incapable of protecting myself," he smirked just as the air turned deathly cold.

"I could," Limbo nodded the champions unsure if they would actually try to murder one another while there…

"I think," Cedric began, the others turning to him like he was mad. "It would be bad if the mentor killed his student?"

The two regarded the other for a minute, Harry was seriously thinking they would do something to him before they laughed and fell back against one another.

'I see you all have some learning to do about the real world," he sighed, before motioning to the tray that Limbo put down. "Have some. It's from my home country of Japan."

It was silent between the two as the other champions spoke about their respective schools. Their eyes flicking to the other two who merely watched them with interested eyes.

They stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Tell me what you liked.


	8. The First Task

There was much fanfare the day of the first task, so much so that Ritsuka walked calmly down the corridors as teachers began to yell and berate students for making so much racket.

He smiled as he saw the people outside near the sports pitch, transforming the area into...something.

"It's not too late to have information now, make a plan," Arthur murmured as he came beside him. "I have the file with me."

"I would rather not," Ritsuka sighed. "Besides, it's best that I go in blind anyways. It reminds me of the good old days."

'Your not that old yet master," Arthur sighed as the other laughed. "What will you wear? The combat suit?"

"Maybe," he hummed.

"The first task is within the next few hours," Arthur sighed as he turned to his master who merely smiled. "Master you really must stop with the gun ho behavior!"

"Haha! Not much use in this place anyways, with all this extra time to plan," he gave a 'pooh' look before straightening up. "Any news on the bets?"

"Hmm-OH! Yes, Shirou has proposed to Semiramis and they have decided to marry once this is all over with."

"What about Fran and Mordred, have they started dating yet?"

"I'm afraid Moriarty is attempting to get Jekyll and Mordred together despite the Assassin's interest in...well I should say that Calamity Jane is interested in him," he laughed. "She thinks that wearing less is going to get him more interested."

'He blushes at the simple thought of an Onsen. Jane is trying too hard," Ritsuka huffed with an affectionate eye roll.

"Well...yes," Arthur nodded as he turned to look at the students behind them. "Caster also informed me that readings in the magical forest have spiked in the last few days."

"A response to us?"

"No, it seems that there are servant readings," Arthur sighed, Ritsuka turning to him with a critical eye. "Though there seems to be nothing on the Champions as of late. It seems as if no command seals have manifested on them. Our spies have confirmed and Hogwarts is attempting to do more than lead us. It's attempting to communicate."

"Like...form a physical body?"

"Hogwarts wants to...get proactive in helping us," he smiled as the scent of cinnamon began to fill the air.

"Well," Ritsuka smiled. "We'll be waiting," he gently placed a hand on the stone and smiled at the thrumming underneath his hand.

"Master," Ashiya began, the two turning to him. "Your uniform is here, I suggest you get dressed and begin preparation for the task."

"Ah, yes," he nodded before turning to head off to their rooms. "You best head to the Teachers Lounge and get ready yourselves."

"Right," they nodded, moving to head away as Ritsuka headed back to the room where a rather large chest awaited him. Smiling he kneeled down and placed a palm on the square on the top, humming as the thing scanned him and opened with a beep.

With a hum he pulled out the combat uniform that was modified to say the least. He gave a chuckle at all the skills from every Mystic Code he had available. Something fell from the clothing as he picked it up and with delicate hands he picked it up and gave a sigh.

Of course.

_Hello, hello my cute master! I just wanted to inform you that you have a one shot for each of the spells associated with the Various Mystic codes you already have. Due to the nature of them all being piled on top of one another it's hard to give it more than one go! But you always have command seals in the end!_

_Signed, **The Great Da Vinci**_

Annoying, but not hard to work around.

With a smile he grabbed it and examined the Mystic code, feeling sadness well up in him at the symbol of Chaldea on its back. The buckles on the waist and neck and….everything about it.

Shaking his head, he moved to put it on. The games would soon start.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"He's not here?"

Amos turned to his son who shrugged and turned to Harry Potter who looked nervous as the others loitered about.

"I will murder that boy if he's late," they heard the one call Caster grumbled as he cracked his neck.

"Caster," the one called Saber warned as Limbo merely smiled.

"We haven't the damn time for him to take his damned time. If he's so damn insistent on living in the past he can hustle-fuck you," he growled, turning to Umbridge who looked ready to yell back before a laugh fill the air and the fifth Champion appeared.

"Evade," Limbo hummed.

"Of course your discerning eye would figure it out sensei," he nodded, moving to remove his jacket as he drew closer. "I merely was scoping out the competition and their wares," he turned to smile at them all.

And they knew in that moment he was more dangerous than what they would be facing.

"Still, you shouldn't be in that for too long. You'll overstress your body," he sighed, motioning to his outfit. "It's still in the developmental stages and could kill you if used improperly."

"They would give that to their own director," Fleur asked as Gabbie came to see.

"I'm the only one their making it for...so why would I force others to test it out for me," he asked with a smile before it fell off as he turned to Dumbledore. "Yes," he bit out as they all jolted at the tone.

"I merely came to introduce the first task with Mr. Bagman," he assured the other as Ritsuka scoffed and waited.

"Now, since you missed your pre-task interview-"

"Count me out of doing them at all," he spoke, shaking his head. "I don't have much time to spare otherwise and any day for an interview available would be years in the future. So best save time and not bother with it."

"But the people have a right to know-" Fudge began before stopping at the cold looks the fifth team was giving. "Ahaha. We can have this conversation later. Skeeter, out."

"But-"

"He said leave," Limbo smiled vilely, "I would listen."

The champions tried to stifle their laughter as she scuttled out.

'Many thanks Limbo...now, the task?"

"First," Dumbledore began. "The wand weighing ceremony."

Well shit.

Soon the five watched as a man entered the tent, anticipating the time it would be their turn.

* * *

ON THE STANDS

"Tch...what's taking so long! I want to see brother and this stupid task," a man with green hair who sat amongst or rather between the Slytherins and Gryffindor's ground out.

"Your Ritsuka's older brother," Hermione called and soon all of Gryffindor turned to him.

'Oh, the bookish girl," he commented, leaning against the railing as his dark green hair swept in the air. "I am. And you're the one who's labeled the best in school," he commented before eyeing her. "Not one for looks are you?"

'E...excuse me!"

"Not that it matters to me in the end. I don't understand people who base everything on looks," he huffed. "Then again, I don't have much to say on that front. When I first saw him I thought he was nothing more than a stone on the side of the road for me to either pass by or kick on my whim."

"That's a rough way of thinking of things.."

"I guess," he sighed before turning to the Slytherins who regarded him with curiosity. "Tch. Can't it be less obvious?"

The Slytherins obviously had their feathers ruffled and went to protest the Muggle about what he said, Draco and Theo looking at one another and Kingu in fear as some began to speak.

"Lord Lancer," a new voice spoke as an older gentleman with dark tinted glasses appeared. "It would do well for our Director if you do not make unneeded enemies."

"Tch, shut it Captain," he sneered as Hermione whipped her head between them. "I don't want to hear anything from a lackey like you."

"A dog I may be. But I listen to orders, unlike a certain leech." He shot back as he took his spot next to the seething greenette.

'What did you call me!"

"Kakakaka. I'm sure master would agree~"

"I'm protective of him because that idiot has no self preservation," Kingu yelled, blushing at the other seemingly gave him a knowing look.

"I see, I see."

The students could only hope they didn't fight one another on the stands, with only 2 knowing how devastating it could be.

* * *

WITH THE CHAMPIONS

"And now you, young man," Ollivander said as he finished Fleur.

"I have no wand," Ritsuka smiled, hand over his heart as Limbo snatched the cigar from Waver. "I have no need for such a thing."

"Nonsense," Umbridge gasped. "All magic needs a wand to connect with our cores. You best stop lying or I will speak with your ministry-"

"Your voice makes me very...weary...Bringe deine Zunge zum Schweigen," he spoke, turning to her before smiling as her voice suddenly silenced. "Much better no?"

"It would have been better if you spoke the spell to slice that appendage in her mouth off," Limbo hummed as she stumbled back, clutching her throat. "But this is good enough."

"Please, return her voice," Dumbledore spoke as they watched her try and bring her voice back with magic.

"Hmm...fine," he sighed. "Freisetzung."

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"I was merely showing you all I have no need for a wand in any capacity...I have myself."

"Still I need to see something," Ollivander began.

"Mentor," he turned to Ashiya who nodded. "Enhance," Ritsuka spoke, the others gasping as lines began to show through his body-glowing a bright enchanting green.

"This is his...magic per say," Waver began. "It's connected with every fiber in his body via the nervous system. That's all you need to know."

"My...I've never felt anything as pure as this," Ollivander marveled before gasping as the lines went away and the boy stepped back.

"Now that that is over with...the task," he asked, smiling as the three turned murderous behind him.

"We still have to wait for two people on our part...cleared with Lucius Malfoy," Waver smirked as the tell tale signs of people approaching filled the air.

'Tch, not even done with this event yet?"

"I sense no one in need of medical attention, though it may change in the future."

"Berserker...Caster," Ritsuka turned to Nightingale and Asclepius.

"Master."

'Boy."

"The task," Ritsuka asked as he turned to the rest of them with his ever eternal smile.

"If you would all gather round and pick from the bag,'' Bagman asked. "Ms. Fleur first."

She reached into the squirming bag, unsure of what she would be getting before she felt something in her hand and pulled it out.

"Ah! The Common Green Welsh!"

Bagman moved onto Cedric who reached in with the support of his father who gripped his shoulder tight. He grabbed his dragon tight and pulled it out, unsure if he should feel relieved or worried.

"The Swedish Short Snout!"

Victor reached in without hesitation, Karkaroff nodding as the bag squirmed even more. He smiled when the dragon was revealed when he opened his hand.

"The Chinese Fireball."

Harry swallowed as he went forward, reaching into the now limp bag and yanking out his dragon after the one he went to grab bit him.

"The Hungarian Horntail...that...that leaves…" Bagman swallowed as Ritsuka came forward.

He didn't reach his hand into the bag, he simply opened his palm and smiled.

'Come now, how about you get out of the bag and show me who you are," he murmured. A cry sounded and the mini dragon flew out, coughing out some fire before circling around the hand; landing with a coo and snuggling into the palm.

"The Ukrainian Ironbelly."

"Beautiful," the fifth champion murmured before bringing the smaller dragon to his lips. "Ah...a pity that you're used for entertainment."

The mini dragon cooed and snuggled into his cheek before flying off to land on the bed that was claimed by the champion.

"I think you should focus on," soon he was corralled away from the other four, leaving Limbo in his stead to hear the rules.

"Ms. Fleur," Bagman murmured, the girl nodding as she steeled herself. On the off chance she turned to look at Ritsuka, the enigma.

He was so kind, kind the point she felt bad that she belittled him on the first day. But now….now she was scared, his eyes were not kind they were that...they were that of someone who did this for a living. She could feel him turn to look at her as she went to face on her task.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

"So far not impressive," Ashiya murmured as the four other champions rested in their beds as the pitch was cleaned up from Mr. Potter's...rather exciting match.

Fleur had merely merely lulled the dragon to sleep with a spell that played a soothing noise. Though it seems to have a higher resistance to magic than expected and managed to get her on her legs as she ran from the nest back to the tent.

Viktor had managed to bind his dragon up with a spell, it had fallen after stumbling a bit. During that bout of stumbling it had crushed about 2 of it's eggs, going rabid when it realized what it had done before it lost its energy and lay there defeated. No doubt he was going to lose some points because of that.

Cedric transficurged a rock into a golden retriever that managed to lure his dragon away, but it took him awhile to get to the nest as a dog is often hyperactive and nearly led it to him multiple times. Unfortunately the moment he grabbed the egg, the dragon ate the dog and moved to Cedric, he ran but was almost hit by the flames of the dragon, barely getting inside the protective shield as he did so.

He was all shaky and panting as he handed the egg to his father and moved to collapse on the bed while waiting for water.

Harry…

Well what a shit show that was.

Not only had the dragon gotten loose, but it decided to fly with Harry as the boy had the oh so wonderful idea to fly away from the task and lead it to the school. Did that boy think through anything?

"Don't be mean to him," Ritsuka warned Ashiya as he and Waver finished putting down the events in the file. "Besides, it's not as if this place is a dome. It was bound to happen." He sighed, turning to the four champions who were trying to stay awake despite Ritsuka assuring them it was fine not to watch him.

"Yeah, yeah," Waver sighed. 'If this was Nero or Gilfest then something like this would have never happened."

"But it's not," Ritsuka shot back. "So drop it."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Master," Florence spoke coming back in after a missive was sent. "Muramasa wanted this to get to you before the task began."

Reaching her hand out he raised a brow at the rather beautiful blade that no doubt was a masterpiece.

"And why?"

"He said it can connect to your magic circuits," she informed him. "He said that it should help you with this task."

With a nod he took it, smiling at the feeling of something both light and heavy in his hand.

As if always was with a near perfected blade.

 ** _"NOW,"_** They heard the announcer begin. " ** _AFTER THAT EXPLOSIVE FOURTH CHAMPION! WE MOVE ONTO OUR FIFTH. GOING UP AGAINST THE MOST DANGEROUS DRAGON IN THE WORLD, THE UKRAINIAN IRONBELLY, THE DIRECTOR OF CHALDEA WILL HAVE TO RETRIEVE THE GOLDEN EGG FROM THE MOTHER'S NEST! ENSURING THAT NONE OF THE OTHER EGGS ARE STOLEN AND MAKING QUICKER TIME THAN THE OTHER FOUR."_**

"Of course you get the most dangerous," Asclepius sighed as he looked through the tablet he brought. He frowned as he looked at the data before eyeing the other four. "What a troublesome day."

"Yes, yes," Ritsuka nodded before he moved to head to the exit. "Now let's get this egg."

* * *

Everyone watched as the fifth champion walked out, humming as he looked around the now altered terrain. It looked like an open field with many hills and rock formations around, the grass wet to prevent fire as he stepped on it.

"As you all know the Ironbelly's scales are harder than muggle steel, so the best way for Mr. Fujimaru to do this is stealth."

'Or he could call a sparrow slayer," Kingu smirked to Li who chuckled.

"Indeed."

The students looked at the two in confusion before the humming became more apparent and they turned to the smiling and serene champion as began to sing a nursery rhyme by the sound.

 _"On Gojo-ohashi Bridge in Kyoto, a huge grown man Benkei brandishes a long halberd and aims to slash Ushiwaka,"_ he sang as he jumped to the top of a rock pile that overlooked the dragon and her nest.

"The ballad of Gojyo bridge," Kingu huffed as the dragon caught sight of him.

It lunged at the other who merely jumped up and over the beast, smiling as he saw that his presence was not deterring the beast. With grace known only to the Minamoto clan and their disciples i.e. The Four Heavenly Kings and Himself, he landed atop another pile, smiling as he looked down to the nest that was more protected than others.

So this one was a protective sort.

Well, this was not going to be easy. With a sigh he whistled, drawing attention to him again and jumped toward the dragon as it lunged again, this time though he kicked out his foot, slamming it into the beast jaw and making it land on the ground. Everyone gasped as the announcer began to excitedly say that the dragon was down for the count, only to be wrong as it lunged up with a hateful roar and swiped at the master with its claws.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, people screaming as they saw what happened or what would happen.

Except...

The claw landed, but it didn't move from it's spot as Ritsuka held his ground, his right side traced with lines as he enhanced and reinforced his body, legs shaking as he tried to keep his stance.

 **"D….DID HE STOP THAT WITH HIS OWN BODY,"** Hermione screeched as Kingu and Li laughed.

"Come now master! Let's get this thing started," Kingu yelled as Ritsuka's circuits exploded and pushed the claw back.

 _"Ushiwakamaru jumps aside, throws the fan, jumps up to the railing, and says "come on" with hands clapping,"_ Ritsuka snag the second verse, jumping back and clapping to draw the dragon closer.

It soon became a catch the mouse game where Ritsuka would lure the dragon from place to place, sometimes he would kick it in the head, others he would let it slam into the rocks. Others he would jump top its head and force it to flail around.

'He's wearing it down," Hermione gasped. "Since it has scales like steel he's wearing it down."

"He's doing more than that," Kingu murmured, Li nodding as they watched a very loose reenactment of Ushiwakamaru and Benki's first meeting.

With a final jump in the air Ritsuka delivered a roundhouse kick to the monster's maw, sending the thing crashing to the ground.

_"To the front, to the back, right and left, from here and there, he moves like a swallow and finally, "the devil Benkei" gives up."_

With the ballad finished and the dragon down for the count he jumped from stone to stone, before finally dropping down to the nest and retrieving the egg. With a smile he jumped out before throwing the egg up and summoning his sword, stopping the dragon from devouring him.

 _ **"BROTHER,"**_ Kingu yelled as he caught the egg.

"I see Saber prepared for this to happen," Li said as Ritsuka pushed back with his sword, the blade caught between the dragon's canines.

"Something is wrong with that Dragon," Kingu breathed.

* * *

"It's been cursed," Ashiya spoke as Waver and he moved closer.

"I can smell magecraft on it..but not ours. It's someone else's," Waver sniffed the air again. "A rouge servant," he snarled.

"Master." Ashiya murmured.

"We can't intervene," Waver hissed as he looked to Arthur who looked tense. "You can't either."

'But-"

"Look," Ashiya pointed.

* * *

"Tch...a dark spell?"

"Ritsuka! You need to leave," Hermione yelled as the boy pushed back against the growling dragon once again.

Instead of answering his body glowed as mana filled his circuits and his eyes glowed with the worlds mana his voice echoed as he began to bark out his order.

 _"Watashi no chikara no meirei ni yotte! Kono noroi kara kaihō sa rete kudasai. Kono tōgoku kara kaihō sa re, mōichido puraido o torimodoshite kudasai!"_ He roared, the arena shaking at the force of his words as the dragon whimpered, it was struggling to break the curse. He needed to pull more of Ereshkigal's Authority, Martha's intimidation tactic didn't work. _**"Watashi no chikara no meirei ni yotte! Kono noroi kara kaihō sa rete kudasai. Kono tōgoku kara kaihō sa re, mōichido puraido o torimodoshite kudasai!"**_

With a pained roar the dragon flailed about for a moment before it collapsed in an exhausted heap.

"You poor being," he murmured, moving to sheath his blade and kneel beside the panting creature. "I am sorry you are a pawn for slavery and entertainment," he murmured into it's ear before scrunching his face at the feeling of something in his hand. Pulling his hand back he tensed at the sight of a Shikigami.

Not one that Ashiya used, neither Seimei it seemed as it was made of more modern materials.

What in the world…

* * *

WITHIN IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST

"Why the hell did you use a half baked Shikigami," A man growled at the well dressed female beside him. "You have no prior training with them and they are notorious for being difficult to use! Best to leave them to the japanese!"

"I thought it would be nice to throw them off a bit," her crisp London accent stiff as she opened her parasol, she gave the other a side look before bringing her binoculars to her eyes to see the arena. "He's so caring it actually makes me sick."

"What, his kind nature or the fact that it is a damn near convincing front he puts up," the other huffed, crossing his arms.

"You seem to have a negative view of the Master of Chaldea," a new voice spoke up as a man appeared behind him. "Foreigner of London," he inclined his head to the women. "Alter Ego of Astrology," he gave a grim look.

"Lancer I presume," Alter Ego sighed as he turned to the man, eyeing the spear with apprehension.

"Yes," he nodded with a soft smile. "I am sorry to do this, but you two need to die," his smile dropped so fast that Foreigner and Alter Ego only had a moment to dodge his strike.

"Not happening missy," another male spoke as he appeared behind Foreigner.

"Tch! A rider," she sneered as the other pulled his cloak higher over his face. "They have too strong a concealment of their true names. A gift from the Caster of the Forbidden Forest?"

"You are perceptive...a trait that would have had you killed in my time," Lancer roared, thrusting out his spear as Rider went to Alter Ego who cursed at the others' immense agility.

"We need to leave," Foreigner snapped as she dropped by Alter Ego. He had a slash on his eyebrow, blood dripping down the right side of his face

"I can sense a shield around us...it will take some time to break through," he hissed.

"Dam-"

**_'OI! WHO'S HERE!"_ **

The four froze before whipping their heads to the location of the sound where they saw a shadow larger than a regular human approach.

The Groundskeeper.

With a woosh of air they all vanished as Hagrid and Fang entered the area to find craters and smoke still all around.

"What the ruddy…" he breathed as he looked around, Fang sniffing the ground in confusion as it tried to place the scent that lingered in the air.

* * *

"I ended up using invincibility and stun...Well I used stun twice but the dragon had one high resistance to that spell," Ritsuka whined as he was led back to the tent with the egg in his arms.

'I take it when you kick it's jaws," Arthur spoke. "The invincibility was when you blocked the swipe of its claw?"

"Yeah."

"It seems as if those spells can no longer be used, so it's best to think of the others you can use in the moment," Arthur sighed.

 _"That dragon was cursed with one very weak Shikigami, but the spell was a powerful one. It makes no sense,"_ Ashiya yelled to Waver in ancient Mesopotamian.

 _"I hear you dammit! But that doesn't mean I know shit about Shikigami! I fought in the Fuyuki Holy Grail war, but I didn't study shit there,"_ Waver roared back. " _And you're the expert here! You should know!"_

_"This drivel? This is absolute crap and you expect me! Ashiya Douman to know this third rate work!"_

_"Then maybe I should speak to Tamamo!"_

_'You'd prepare that vile fox over me,"_ he screeched.

"Will you two shut up,' Asclepius yelled back as he approached Ritsuka. "You are giving me a headache with your nagging and worthless fighting!"

"HAAA?!" The two turned to the God who huffed.

"Please, the other four are resting-' Ritsuka sighed as he motioned to the others.

"I actually came to tell you that they'll need medical treatment in about 2 minutes," Asclepius stated as the four looks up in shock.

'Vhat," Victor asked, his headmaster coming up beside him with a worried look.

"Harry, Cedric and Fleur all have 2 degree burns in highly sensitive areas of their body and Harry went through some more bodily traumatic experiences."

'What's stopping you?" Ritsuka raised a brow as he eyed him, Nightingale and the suitcase they brough.

"Your my first priority, screw the rest of them," he said just as Cedric went lax as the adrenaline from the day finally wore off.

"Oh, he's finally went into shock," Ritsuka commented as Fleur turned paler than before and hunched over to vomit as the stress caught up with her. "Oh, Harry your pupils," by that point Asclepius had moved to grab Harry's head and flash a light on his eyes.

"Not dilating. They're going into massive shock now that things have calmed down. They need sedatives," he barked to Florence who nodded and pushed past Pomfrey who went to scan each of them and saw nothing really wrong.

"It's more of their minds" Ritsuka spoke as he handed the egg to Ashiya who pouted. "It's reacting to the massive blood loss, shock, trauma and general craziness around him. Their body is using it's defensive mechanisms," he assured her. "Nurse?"

"Hold him down," she said to Waver and Asclepius as she prepared the needle. "A mild sedative will help calm the nerves and put him to sleep so he can heal," she explained before Dumbledore stopped her.

"A sleep spell will-"

"Only calm him to an extent. The sedative will go through his whole body and keep him in a peaceful state until he's ready to come out of it," she huffed.

"He's heart rate is spiking despite the reduction of breaths," Ashiya observed as Poppy cast another sleep spell.

"I think we should try it," she stated after a moment. Dumbledore looked around at the sick Champions, Krum having moved to rub Fleur's back as she retched again into a pail that was provided.

"Very well," he sighed as Nightingale injected Harry as Ashiya moved to help Cedric who was panting.

"Take a deep breath and when I say exhale I will inject the nice little sedative into you," he smiled as the boy nodded. "Now exhale," he ordered as the boy did soo, wincing at the poke he got before his body loosened once more and his eyes began to droop.

"Get some water into her and then we'll give her the sedative," Nightingale ordered as they moved to do that.

"Anything to tell me," Ritsuka murmured to Arthur who handed him the latest report. "Servant activity?"

"Alter Ego, Foreigner, Rider, Lancer and a Caster," he spoke. "We have scouts now, but it seems as if Caster, Lancer and Rider are in a group together while Alter Ego and Foreigner are a duo. No idea whose on what side, but this seems to be becoming something akin to a pseudo singularity."

"Great."

"We have a few Shinobi and Hassan coming to the watchpost due to the nature of the forest and since Robin Hood is only one man…"

"Yes, yes," he nodded. "The outpost has finished construction?"

'Yes."

"I will be there once this nonsense is over with," he sighed, cracking his neck as his eyes went from Fudge, to Dumbledore, to Umbridge then back again. "Its best to get extra surveillance here in Hogwarts."

"I will contact Chaldea to send more Assassin's over," he nodded.

"We'll need them."

* * *

"I take it you sensed it as well," Hermione stopped as she heard Kingu speak. "Is there anything we should know about the forest?"

"There is much to know about the forest, but much that we as wizards are not privy to."

That was Lucius Malfoy!

"I see," Kingu huffed. "And I met with the Granger girl that your son is obsessed with. She's not much."

What?

"You take things at face value demonic son," that cool tembure sound of the Malfoy head huffed. "She's the strongest of the current generation. She might as well take over my position since Draco has no interest in it."

'Oh I know that she's strong," Kingu brushed off. "But is she...does she have the stomach for those of the Clocktower? They are a nasty bunch that will do anything to get their way with anyone or anything. Nasty people they are...best if I could kill them all."

"You know your brother despises your more...bloodthirsty tendencies," Lucius sighed. "I won't disagree and say I don't want the old coots of the Clocktower dead, they give Dumbledore a run for his damn money."

What in the name of Bloody Merlin is going on?

"Well, do make sure you keep the Merlin Wannabe, Pink Toad and Spineless fool away from my brother or I will kill them all infront of anyone who has the misfortune of being in the vicinity."

"Yes, yes," he brushed off Kingu. "I need to speak to Ritsuka about Hermione though. He does so detest outsiders infringing on positions he thought secure."

'Why do you think that this, hmm? Those that the morons in the Associations interfere and try to kill him," Kingu huffed.

Someone was determined to have Ritsuka….kind, smiling, happy, woefully sad Ritsuka?

"I know, I know." Malfoy sighed. 'We'll discuss this later."

"Fine."

By the time they left Hermione entered the field they were once in and merely leaned against the rock breathing out a

'What just happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT! Tell me what you liked.
> 
> "By my power! Please be released by this curse. Please be Released by this of being of pride or fire and regain your pride!"


End file.
